The Frayed Ends of Sanity
by darkin520
Summary: *REPOST* Sequel to Die Another Day. When seaQuest answers a distress call at an underwater colony, Nathan discovers that Robert is alive. As a result, his loyalty to the Navy falters along with his loyalty to his family once he discovers Robert's death was a military cover-up. AU. *COMPLETE*
1. Higher

**A/N: A bit of explanation is in order. This is a repost of The Frayed Ends of Sanity; the original is gone forever, unfortunately. Therefore, I must rewrite it in compliance with site guidelines. It is a sequel to Die Another Day. In order to understand it, you should read that story first. **

**Please know I have found the original and am editing out the lyrics to comply with the site rules. **

**Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.**

**Inspiration for the chapter, Higher by Creed: http (colon) (slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v (equals) J16lInLZRms**

**Chapter 1**

**B****r****idger household; Yucatan Penisula; a few days before seaQuest's third tour**

"Bobby!" Nathan screamed. He sat straight up in bed.

Kristin stirred. "Nathan?" she whispered sleepily.

"What's the matter?" "N-nothing," he whispered back. "I just had a dream."

Kristin sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's all right," she soothed gently. She kissed his cheek. "You're trembling," she noted aloud.

Nathan gently shrugged her away and headed to the bathroom. "I'm fine," he said before shutting the door.

Kristin lay back down, trying not to be upset about Nathan pushing her away.

A few moments later, Nathan crawled back into bed. Kristin moved closer to him and draped an arm over him. It wasn't that Nathan didn't appreciate it. He loved her; he loved her more than anything. But, he hadn't brought himself to tell her about his dreams, his dreams about Robert.

Nathan thought he'd put it all behind him. Of course, he'd never forget Robert. He was his son, his flesh and blood. However, he thought he was finally in a place where he didn't live every day in guilt. And, after adopting little Kristen and Harry and marrying Kristin, he thought he finally had his life back in order. But, this had all changed one month earlier.

_"Nathan," Kristin said, coming in the bedroom. She was holding a pregnancy test in her hand. "I-I was late, so I bought an early test."_

_Nathan was both happy and nervous. "Well?"_

_"We're pregnant," Kristin said with a smile._

_That's when the dreams began, that evening actually. And they always started the same. He always dreamed about Carol in the hospital giving birth. And, then, it was like a flash. He would see glimpses of taking Robert to school, his first date, his high school graduation, the naval academy. But, in the end, he was always standing on a cliff. He'd look out over the water, and he would see Bobby in the middle of the water, drowning._

_Bobby would cry, "Dad, help me."_

_As the water pulled him under, Nathan would yell, "Bobby, give me your hand."_

_Bobby would struggle, and their fingers would barely touch. And, then, the undercurrent would pull Bobby away. And Nathan would always wake up screaming._

_Nathan never told Kristin about the dreams. He never wanted to alarm her, never wanted her to feel the guilt Nathan started to feel._

_A few days later, Kristin had been so disappointed to discover she wasn't pregnant after all. "It must have been a false positive," she said through tears as she cried gently into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's not your fault, sweetheart," Nathan had said. "We can try again." But the truth was, he wasn't sure if he'd wanted to try again after all. He felt so much guilt; he wasn't a dream expert, but he'd told himself that Robert felt neglected. Nathan had allowed himself to forget, and Robert didn't like that. And so, he'd been avoiding any intimacy altogether. He'd made excuses. Now, with the third tour creeping up, his_ _excuse was stress over the **seaQuest**._

_Kristin had tried to be understanding; she really did. She knew Nathan was emotionally fragile; she'd known it since the day she met him. But she'd also shown him it was okay to move on, and he had. Or, at least, she thought he had. She didn't know what his dreams were about since he wouldn't tell her. And that's what bothered her the most. The one thing they'd always been able to do, even before they became romantic with one another, was talk. They'd always been honest with one another._

_Kristin wasn't sure what was going on, and she was scared. They'd only been married a few months, and it was more like they'd been married a few years. Nathan was inattentive, both to her and the children. But, the third tour was just about to start, and so, she was hoping things would all fall back into place once again. Although she wasn't sure how, she just hoped that whatever was bothering Nathan would go away. And, if not, she hoped he'd at least talk to her. She just hoped all he needed was time._

She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Then she brought a hand to his cheek and brushed it gently. "Do you feel better now?" she asked.

Nathan nodded. "Thank you."

Kristin leaned over again and kissed his lips. Nathan kissed her back. Part of him wanted her, needed her. And he knew she needed him. Their kisses deepened as Nathan rolled over to where his body was on top of hers. Suddenly, however, he heard Robert's voice in his head. _"Dad, don't let me go."_

Nathan suddenly pulled away from Kristin. The look on his face was alarming. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I…" Nathan said, moving off of her to his own side of the bed. "I think we should just get some sleep."

Kristin was so confused and hurt. "Nathan, please talk to me," she pleaded gently. She tried not to cry, but Nathan could hear it in her voice.

"It's really late, and we need to get up early if we're going to make our flight," Nathan said, refusing to look at her. They were all to be flying to New Cape Quest in the morning to take care of some last-minute details before the _seaQuest_ launched.

Kristin didn't answer. She rolled over, her back turned to him.

Although she tried to muffle it, Nathan could hear the distinct sounds of quiet sobbing. And it _killed_ him. He knew he was hurting her, and it wasn't his intention.

After a few moments, he couldn't stand it any longer. He rolled over and rubbed her trembling shoulders gently. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I know I haven't been acting like a very good husband or father."

Kristin said nothing, but only sobbed a little harder.

"P-please don't cry," he said. "It's just that I have so much going on in my head about the new tour. You know I've got Bill calling me every five minutes. And not only do I have my crew to worry about now-there's you and Harry and Kristy."

"Well, we did fine on the last tour," Kristin replied. She'd finally stopped crying, but her voice was still thick with emotion. Her back was still turned to him, however.

"Yes," Nathan replied. "But, luckily, there wasn't anything too dangerous towards the end of the tour. And you and I both know that there are so many potentially dangerous things that we can encounter."

"You don't want another baby, do you?" she asked, finally turning over.

Nathan looked at her, and the look on her face prevented him from lying to her. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm scared. I'm scared that something might happen. I know I'm the one who came up with the idea in the first place, and I really did want a baby at the time. Part of me still does, but I think it's just too risky now."

"And you didn't want to tell me?" Kristin asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," Nathan insisted.

"I appreciate that," she said, "but you did. You need to understand something, Nathan. If we're going to make this work, you have to talk to me. I don't care if you think it's going to hurt me. It might, but we'll work through it, whatever it is. I don't like you not being honest with me."

Nathan nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want another baby right now."

"I understand," she replied. "Like I said, we can just see what happens. And if you don't like that, well, there are precautions we can take. If I went on the pill, would you feel better about making love?" she asked.

Nathan replied, "I think so. Would you have a problem with that?"

Kristin shook her head. "Not if it's going to make you stop worrying. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Nathan said. "I haven't wanted to avoid you." He leaned over and pulled her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

As they broke apart, Kristin said, "Well, I suppose we ought to get some sleep. We'll need to get up in a few hours." She started to roll over, but Nathan began kissing her neck gently. "If you keep that up, we won't be getting back to sleep."

"I know," Nathan replied as he continued his assault. "But we can use other methods."

Kristin turned to her husband and kissed him deeply. She pulled away, and said, "I guess we can sleep on the plane."

Nathan nodded as he kissed her once again.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

The six AM alarm rang too soon. Kristin muttered something as she rolled over. "Good morning," Nathan said sleepily.

"Good morning to you, too," she said. "Well, it's morning, but I'm not sure what's so good about it."

Nathan nodded as he pulled Kristin close to him. "How long do you think before-"

"I'd say about five minutes," Kristin replied, knowing exactly what Nathan was referring to.

"So, there's no chance-"

"Of going back to sleep?" Kristin finished. "No."

"Too bad," Nathan muttered as he and Kristin lie together in a few moments of silence before they heard the small footsteps bounding down the hall.

"Here they come," Kristin said in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kristy jumped on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! Get up!" She jumped up and down and landed on Nathan's legs, causing him to groan slightly.

"Yeah," Harry said, being kind enough not to jump on his father, but gently shaking his shoulder. "Dad, I can't wait to see the boat."

"All right; all right," Nathan said, climbing out of bed. "I'm up."

Kristin followed. "Why don't we go get some breakfast while Daddy takes a shower?"

"Can we have pancakes?" Kristy asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"With chocolate chips?" Harry added.

"I'll see what we can do," Kristin said as she led them out of the room. She turned back to Nathan. "Don't be too long, Daddy."

"I won't, Mommy," Nathan replied before shutting the bathroom door. He sighed after she'd left. He wished he could shake his guilt, but he just couldn't. However, he told himself he wouldn't allow his wife and children to suffer for it any longer. And, he hoped he could keep his promise.

**Alpha Underwater Colony**

Robert woke up screaming. He'd had yet another nightmare. He was used to them by now since he'd had them as long as he could remember. The problem was, he always dreamed about people he didn't recognize. Part of him wondered if they were memories, but he could never be sure. In this dream, he'd been a little boy. A man and woman were taking him to the zoo. In the dream, he'd called them mommy and daddy. But the truth was, he couldn't remember his parents. He couldn't remember his childhood. He couldn't remember anything before he came to Alpha.

And, there was one thing about Alpha everyone knew. People came in, but they never left. And if they did leave, they didn't leave alive. All Robert could remember was that he'd nearly died when Cecelia found him.

_Cecelia had begged Alpha's head leader, Eric, to help Robert. Initially, Eric wanted nothing to do with it. There was a war going on, and Alpha was created for those trying to get away from it, a sanctuary for refugees. But Cecelia wouldn't let up, so Eric finally agreed._

_Cecelia had nursed him back to health. Robert remembered nothing about what happened before Cecelia found him._

_"Well, you don't have to," she had said. "This is your home now."_

_Robert had been happy there. Alpha was a small farming colony with only one rule: No one leaves. Alpha inhabitants shared a common fear about the war, and none of them wanted to be near the fighting. Robert never saw a reason he needed to leave at first._

_And, it wasn't long before he and Cecelia fell in love. And, it wasn't long before she announced she was pregnant. Nine months later, Robert found himself a father. He was so happy until he learned his precious Cecelia had died in childbirth. He found himself raising his little boy alone, a boy whom he named Michael. That's what Cecelia had wanted to name him if the baby turned out to be a boy._

Nine years had passed since Robert had first come to Alpha.

Although there were rumors swarming around the colony that the war had ended years ago, Eric and the other colony leaders would say, "We have no reason to leave; we have everything we need here."

Robert had accepted this...at first. But now that his dreams were occurring more frequently, he began to wonder about his past. And more importantly, he wanted Michael to know.

Robert watched his son sleep.

A short time later, Michael opened his eyes. "Hi, Dad. Are you all right?"

Robert brushed the hair off of Michael's forehead, "Yeah, buddy, I'm fine. Everything's going to be fine." And Robert meant it since he had a plan. He and Michael were leaving.


	2. Before You Lie

**A/N: First, my apologies for not updating for so long. Secondly, I'd like you to know that I found the original version of the story, thanks to Olivia Sutton. I did revise the first chapter by replacing that with the original version, minus the lyrics. You may want to go back and reread that. From here on out, this will be the original story, not a rewrite. Thank you.**

**Inspiration for the chapter: Before You Lie by Chely Wright: (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=iMM70XLHrgA**

**Chapter 2**

**Alpha Colony**

Although Alpha was secluded, the residents there weren't strangers to illness. There'd been several unknown viruses throughout the years that plagued the small community. And, each time, people perished. But, they'd been lucky. There hadn't been any illnesses for several months. Unfortunately, this was about to change.

After getting Michael off to the small school within the walls of the community, Robert walked to visit his friend, Zachary. He and Zachary would always walk to work together. There were two kinds of people in Alpha: those who owned the farms and those who worked there. Robert and Zachary were workers. In fact, most were workers. Only an elite few actually owned the farms. Robert and Zachary happened to work for Eric.

Upon arriving at Zachary's apartment, Robert knocked on the door but received no answer. "Zachary?" he called. He received no answer, so he walked in. He found Zachary lying on the bed, nearly unconscious. He was sick. "I'll go get the doctor," he replied. But, on his way, Robert ran into Eric.

"Zachary's sick, sir."

Eric nodded. "He's not the only one. Dr. Davidson's office is filled already. I think the virus is back."

"What are we going to do?" Robert asked.

Eric sighed. "I think we need some help from the outside."

Robert was worried, but he was also pleased. He'd hoped this was his chance to get out of Alpha for good.

_**seaQuest**_

A few days later, _seaQuest _was back in the water. Nathan managed to keep things together, both emotionally and professionally since his dreams had stopped. And so, he and Kristin lived in wedded bliss, at least for the time being.

Kristin was glad to get back into the swing of things as well. Sure, she'd enjoyed the summer, but being idle was never pleasing to her. On her first day back, she and Wendy were training new recruits. After a busy morning, she and Wendy finally had a few minutes alone.

"So, how was your summer?" Wendy asked.

"It was fine," Kristin replied. "How was yours?"

"Fine?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that _all _you can say?"

"Well, what would you like me to say?" Kristin asked.

Wendy laughed a bit. "Well, you're a newlywed. I would think it was more than fine, that's all."

Kristin nodded. "Well, it's not always a walk in the park, dear."

"What?"

Kristin sighed. "We've hit a few road blocks," she admitted. "But we're doing fine now," she added.

Wendy heard what Kristin said, but the look on her face said things weren't as perfect as she said. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Kristin thought for a moment. "Not right now, thank you. Really, we're doing much better. But if I need to talk, you'll be the first to know."

Wendy placed a gentle hand on Kristin's shoulder. "I suppose it's a big adjustment for all of you."

Kristin nodded. "Well, I suppose we should get back to work, hm?"

Wendy agreed, and the two women went their separate ways to check on their medical teams and science staff.

But one week after the _seaQuest's _launch, Nathan sat up straight in bed. His heart was pounding beneath his chest. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He turned to the sleeping form next to him; she was sound asleep, and he was glad of that. He hadn't wanted to wake her, didn't want an uncomfortable confrontation. But he did want to talk. He headed to the bathroom. A few moments later, he emerged, fully dressed. He quietly stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Before leaving the small apartment altogether, he looked in each of the bedrooms of the children, who were sound asleep as well. Then he headed towards the door and quietly left.

Kristin began to stir in the early twilight. She instinctively reached her arm over to the man sleeping next to her, but she found no one there. She sat up, rather confused. "Nathan?" she said, wondering if maybe he was just in the bathroom.

When she received no answer, she called a bit louder, "Nathan?" She walked out of the bedroom and searched their apartment. No Nathan. She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a robe. She, too, checked on the children to be sure they were still asleep. Then, she opened the door and walked down the corridor in search of her husband.

First, she checked the bridge, but she didn't find him. After asking the night crew if anyone saw him and finding none of them had, she could think of only one other place he might be, a place she'd met him many times before, a place he went when he needed to think. She walked towards the labs. Sure enough, as she came upon the moon pool, she could hear Nathan's voice, along with Darwin's.

"Bridger sad," Darwin said.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, pal, I'm sad," he admitted. "I'm just not sure what these dreams mean. I-" He stopped short when he saw Kristin on the other side of the moon pool. He shut the vocoder off. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kristin replied, trying to remain calm.

"I-I couldn't sleep," he admitted.

"So, you decided to tell Darwin your problems?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, I'm awake now," Kristin said. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I, uh, well," he began. "It's nothing," he said. "Just stress, I guess."

"Are things that stressful here already?" she asked skeptically.

Nathan was silent.

Kristin walked closer to him. "I thought we were going to be honest with one another."

"I am being honest with you," Nathan lied.

"Then why were you telling Darwin that you were sad?" Kristin challenged.

She was met with silence once again as he turned from her.

"Why can't you talk to me?" she asked desperately.

"It's not easy to talk about it," Nathan admitted.

"But you can talk to Darwin," Kristin pointed out.

"I was just thinking out loud."

"With the vocoder on?"

"I-"

"Nathan, please. If you're having a problem, let me help you. I want to help you," Kristin pleaded.

Nathan sighed. "I know you do," Nathan said. "But I'm not sure you can. I'm not sure anyone can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan was silent once again, worrying Kristin even more. "Nathan," she began quietly. "Is…is it me? Do you still love me?"

Nathan turned to her. "Of course I still love you. None of this is because of you."

"Then, why can't you talk to me?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"Kristin, I'm sorry," Nathan replied. "I just...can't."

Now it was Nathan who was met with silence. She'd turned her back to him. "Kristin?" he said after a few moments. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away as she turned around. "Nathan, I can't take this. You can't talk to me, but you'll talk to a damned dolphin! You promised you'd be honest with me."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry-"

Kristin nodded. "I'm sure you are. Well, let me just leave you while you pour your heart out to him instead of me." She started to walk away, but a thought came to her, so she turned once again. "And just so you know, I always tell you everything. I've never tried to hide anything. When you do decide to come back, don't think you'll be climbing in bed next to me. I'll put a blanket and pillow on the couch for you." And with that, she stormed off.

Nathan stood there for a few moments. Part of him wanted to chase after her, to tell her everything, to tell her he'd been having nightmares about his late son, but he was so afraid. He was afraid she'd blame herself, and that's not what he wanted. The guilt was his and no one else's. He sighed and turned back to Darwin.

A few hours later, the alarm went off. Kristin leaned over and turned it off, swearing under her breath. She hadn't intended to go back to sleep, and now, she felt more tired than ever. But she'd done so much crying after she'd gone back to bed that she must have fallen back to sleep without realizing. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror, she saw the effects of her crying still on her face-her eyes were red and swollen and her face was puffy.

"Hopefully, I'll look better after a shower," she muttered.

After a quick shower, she decided she did look somewhat better. She dressed and headed out to the living room. She glanced at the couch. The blanket was neatly folded and set on the table with the pillow on top of it. She decided Nathan had returned after all. However, she decided he must have headed to the bridge already since he was nowhere to be found now.

After waking the children, she ushered them to the mess hall, and the three sat down to breakfast.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Kristy asked.

"He had to head to the bridge," Kristin replied.

"But he always eats breakfast with us," Harry said, sounding disappointed.

"I know," Kristin said, "but-"

"Is this seat taken?" Nathan asked, coming up behind her.

"Daddy!" Kristy cried, giving him a hug.

"You didn't think I'd miss our breakfast time together, did you?" Nathan asked, sitting down next to Kristin.

As the children chatted excitedly, Nathan stole a glance at his wife, trying to wage her mood. However, when she met his eyes with a glare, he knew she was still angry.

Kristin quickly drank her coffee and ate the fruit that was left on her plate. "Well, I need to get to medbay," she said. "Are you two ready?"

"Aw, Mom," Harry said. "Can't Dad take us today?"

"I doubt he has time."

"I'll have you know I have fifteen minutes," Nathan said. "I can make sure they get to their lessons. Don't you trust me?"

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you're not too busy for _them_ at least," she replied.

"See you at the staff meeting, sweetheart," Nathan called, but Kristin ignored him as she walked out.

"What was that all about, Daddy?" Kristy asked.

"Uh, Mommy's a little mad at Daddy," Nathan replied.

"Why?"

"Because...well, because...because Daddy did something Mommy didn't like."

"You two should kiss and make up," Kristy said before taking a drink of milk.

"Thank you," Nathan replied. "Don't worry, kids; grown-ups fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other."

After breakfast, Nathan dropped the children off with Kendall. He was about to stop in medbay in hopes of trying to make things right with Kristin, but his PAL beeped instead. "Bridger."

"Captain?" Jonathan Ford's voice asked. "I know it's a little early, but O'Neill informed me of a distress call. We need you on the bridge right away."

Nathan sighed. "I'll be right there."

Later that morning, Nathan sat in the ward room, waiting for his senior staff. Kristin was the next to arrive. Normally, Nathan always sat at the head of the table, and Kristin would always sit to his right. But she deliberately sat in the farthest possible seat away from him.

"Guess you're still angry with me?" Nathan muttered as she sat down.

Kristin said nothing as Wendy came into the room next. She took one look at Kristin, then at Nathan. She hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Kristin that day about anything other than work. She cleared her throat nervously and took a seat next to Kristin.

As the other senior staff members filed in, they could all feel how thick the tension in the room was. Strange looks were exchanged until, finally, everyone had assembled.

"Well, people," Nathan began, "it's a new year and a new mission. We've received a distress call from the Alpha Underwater Colony. I'm going to turn the floor over to Lucas so he can inform us about what we're getting into."

Lucas stood while Nathan sat down. He brought up a picture on the screen in the front of the room. "The Alpha Colony was formed during World War III as a sanctuary for refugees. They've always lived secluded, and they still do to this day. Unfortunately, they've become victims to an unknown illness."

"An illness?" Wendy questioned.

"That's why," Nathan interrupted, looking at Wendy and Kristin, "this will be a medical mission. I'd like both of you to organize a team."

"Excuse me, Captain?" Kristin began.

Everyone in the room was shocked, although they tried not to show it. Kristin always called him Nathan, at least now. But she'd said captain. _Captain._

"Someone's in the doghouse," Tony muttered in a sing-song voice.

"I heard that," Nathan said sternly.

"Sorry, sir."

Nathan turned back to Kristin. "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

"Well, yes, actually, there is," Kristin replied. "I thought you and I agreed we wouldn't go on missions together."

Nathan nodded. "I remember, and we're not."

"So, you're not going?"

"Not until you and your medical team figure out what's going on," Nathan replied. "Do you really think I haven't thought about all this?"

"Well, you do seem to have a problem with thinking lately, so I was just checking," Kristin shot back. "And, I thought you didn't want me going anywhere too dangerous."

"It isn't dangerous."

"You call an unknown illness _not dangerous_?"

The rest of the senior staff fidgeted uncomfortably as the two argued. They seemed to forget where they were.

Finally, Nathan said, "Doctor, you seem to forget I am the captain of this ship, and you are my CMO."

"And you seem to forget I'm also your wife!" Kristin yelled. Suddenly she seemed to realize that she and Nathan weren't alone after all. She blushed hotly, nearly in tears. "I…I'm sorry you all had to see that. E-excuse me." And, with that, she quickly retreated from the room.

"Well, that went well," someone muttered.

"Dr. Smith, you'll talk to her, won't you?" Nathan said, ignoring the comment.

Wendy nodded. "We'll get a team together and prepare a launch."

"Thank you," Nathan replied. "Let's get back to work."

Wendy lagged behind.

"Well, now my marital problems will be the talk of the boat," Nathan muttered.

"She does have a point," Wendy said. "The mission could be dangerous."

"Do you think I'm wrong for sending her?"

Wendy hesitated slightly. "I'm trying to remain impartial."

Nathan sighed.

Wendy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her." With that, she left the room.


	3. Paper Airplane

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Paper Airplane by Alison Krauss & Union Station: (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} (slash) watch?v=2-0drZqMdR4**

**Chapter 3**

_**seaQuest**_

Wendy stepped out of the ward room and into the corridor. She stood there for a few moments, trying to determine which direction Kristin would have went. Knowing how upset she was, Wendy guessed and hoped she'd be in her quarters. She headed towards the room and knocked on the door gently. When she received no answer, she knocked a bit louder. She listened for a few moments; she thought she heard quiet weeping, so she opened the door. "Kristin?" she called gently.

"Please, go away," Kristin said through tears.

Wendy walked in and closed the door behind her. "Now you really don't mean that," she said as she walked towards the sound of Kristin's voice. She finally found her sitting in a crumpled heap on the bathroom floor, sobbing.

"I'm just so embarrassed," Kristin said, avoiding Wendy's gaze.

Wendy kneeled on the floor next to Kristin. She placed an arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're upset. It happens. Couples fight."

"In front of the whole crew?"

"It wasn't the whole crew," Wendy pointed out, trying to make her feel better. "It was just the senior staff."

Kristin snorted. "That's even better," she replied sarcastically through her tears. She turned to Wendy and cried into her shoulder for a few minutes. "I'm sure everyone's talking about us now," she finally said after she'd calmed down a bit.

Wendy nodded. "Maybe, but you know that only lasts for so long. We've all been the butt of rumors at some point or another. It won't be long before someone else does something, and they'll forget all about you and the captain." Wendy stroked Kristin's hair gently as she spoke.

"Do you think I was wrong?" Kristin asked quietly.

"I can see your side of it," Wendy admitted. "But," she added, "I can also see the captain's." After a slight pause she asked, "What's going on with you two anyway?"

Kristin sighed deeply. "I wish I knew," she replied sadly. "I think it all started when we thought I was pregnant."

"You two were trying for a baby?"

Kristin nodded. "At first, I wasn't too fond of the idea, but he talked me into it. So, we tried for a couple months…and then, success. Or at least, that's what we thought, but a few days later, I found out I wasn't after all. It was a false positive."

"Was he upset?"

"I thought he'd be, but I think I took it harder than he did. He just said, 'Don't worry; we'll try again'."

"So, you two have been trying?"

Kristin shook her head. "I'm not sure how we can try when he won't even touch me. Honestly, is this how it's supposed to be? I mean, with my first marriage, we didn't hit this point until we were married a few years. And that's when I found out the bastard was cheating on me," Kristin said sadly. "Nathan decided he doesn't want a baby after all," she added.

"Are you okay with that?" Wendy asked.

Kristin hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. I want him to be happy, but I want to be happy, too. I told him that he needs to communicate with me. He agreed, and things were fine for a while. But that was short-lived."

"I don't think the captain's the kind of man who'd cheat, especially on you," Wendy observed.

Kristin nodded. "I don't think he's cheating either. It's something else, but he won't talk to me. When I ask, he just keeps saying that nothing's wrong. He's lying. For God's sake, I caught him talking to Darwin about it. But I'm his wife." Kristin felt fresh tears falling once again.

Wendy hugged her tightly once again. "I'm so sorry you're going through this," she said quietly. "I thought you two were so happy."

"I thought we would be," Kristin replied. "I know Nathan has...emotional issues, but I had thought we'd worked through them. He promised to be honest with me...but instead, he lies to me. Why would he lie? I just can't handle him lying. I told myself when I got involved with him that I'd never complain. I knew his first love was the ocean. I know he has a loyalty to the crew and the UEO, and I don't want to compromise that. But am I wrong for wanting some attention from him, too?"

"No, of course you're not wrong," Wendy soothed. "You are his wife, and you shouldn't have to sit on the back burner all the time. What about the children?"

Kristin sighed. "He doesn't ignore them, but he's not as attentive to them as he used to be either…and they're starting to notice."

"And what do you say?"

"I make excuses for him, but I don't want to lie to them either."

The two women sat in silence for several moments. Then Wendy said, "Are you going to do the mission?"

"Do you want me to do the mission?"

"I could really use your expertise," Wendy said. "You know we'll all have hazmat suits."

Kristin nodded. "That doesn't mean anything, though. It might be like the Liberté."

"What?"

"It was a mission we did a few years back," Kristin explained. "It was a downed space station. Commander Ford, Dr. Levin and others were infected with a virus, a virus that killed the inhabitants of the Liberté. It was a mutated form of meningitis that didn't have a cure. Nathan found the biochemist that had created the virus in the first place-Guy Peché. When all was said and done, he, Lucas, and I worked to create a cure. But hazmat suits didn't help. Lieutenant Krieg tore his suit and became infected as well. Accidents can happen," Kristin explained.

"So you're not going?" Wendy asked.

"No, I'll go because I'm being ordered," Kristin replied. "Honestly, I don't have a problem doing the mission. I just wish Nathan did. When we adopted the children, we had an agreement: I wouldn't take on any dangerous missions-and we don't go on missions together...in case. I just don't think he was thinking about all that. It's like his judgment has become clouded."

"The captain's always been a fair man," Wendy said.

Kristin nodded. "I know he has to do what's best for the crew, and of course, I want those people in that colony to get help. But he needs to think about our family, too."

"It sounds like he's having problems trying to balance it all."

"Maybe," Kristin replied. "I tried to give it time; I don't want to fight with him. Do you think I jumped the gun a bit?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "You know the captain better than I do, but you and I both know he needs time...possibly more time than the average person."

"I know," Kristin said, nodding. "I've tried to be patient, but it's not just me...the children don't understand that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kristin admitted. "I've tried talking to him, but he won't have it. I guess I'm going to have to learn how to keep my professional and personal life separate. I'll go on the mission and hope for the best. After that, I guess I'll just have to see."

Wendy took Kristin's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "You know you can talk to me anytime, day or night."

Kristin looked at her, her eyes filling with tears once again. "Thank you so much," Kristin replied quietly. "I have to tell you I don't know what I'd do right now if you weren't here."

"Me either," Wendy replied. "Being the minority, we women need to stick together."

Kristin stood, held out her hand, and helped Wendy up. The two hugged once again.

Then Kristin pulled away and looked in the mirror. "Oh," she muttered, "I certainly look a fright."

"You like fine," Wendy reassured her.

Kristin took some cool water and splashed it on her face. She took a towel and dried it and looked in the mirror once again. "Well, guess that's as good as it's going to get." She turned to her comrade. "Are you ready to get to work?"

Wendy nodded. "The captain wants us to report to him as soon as we get a team together."

Kristin nodded. "Then that's what he'll get." She took a deep breath as she and Wendy headed to medbay.

An hour later, the two doctors had chosen a team and were ready to go. Kristin grabbed her PAL and buzzed Nathan.

"Bridger," Nathan said. His voice sounded distressed and frustrated.

"Captain," she said, trying to remain calm, "Dr. Smith and I have a med team ready." Kristin could hear the calmness in his voice as he spoke.

"Thank you, Doctor," he replied, sounding grateful. He paused for a moment. Then he asked, "C-could I please see you in our quarters?"

Kristin thought for a moment. "All right," she replied. "I'm on my way." After Nathan cut the link, she turned to Wendy. "I guess I'll meet you in launch bay. Nathan wants to see me," she said.

"Good luck," Wendy said, hoping the two would make up.

"Thank you," Kristin called as she headed to her room.

Kristin and Nathan reached the door to their quarters at almost the same time. They both stood in the corridor for a minute, looking at each other.

"Go ahead," Nathan said, opening the door for his wife.

"Thank you," Kristin said as they both entered. Nathan closed the door behind him as Kristin looked at him expectantly.

"Well, first," he began, "I wanted to thank you for complying."

"I didn't have much of a choice," she said quietly. "It was orders."

"I'm not trying to put you in danger," Nathan said. "It's just that Dr. Smith isn't as qualified as you to deal with something like this."

Kristin nodded. "I understand," she replied. "I-I'm sorry I questioned you in front of everyone. I should have waited and done it privately."

"So, we'll be the talk of the boat for a few days," he said. "It's not a big deal."

Kristin nodded. "Uh, so...Dr. Smith and the rest of the team are waiting for us."

Nathan walked a bit closer to his wife. He was pleased when she didn't back away. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I'm not angry," she replied. "Just hurt."

"I never meant to hurt you," he said. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked as he cupped his hand beneath her chin and gently raised it so her eyes would meet his. "Kristin?" he said when she didn't answer right away.

"I do believe that you didn't want to hurt me, but you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. "I promise after this mission, you and I will have a long talk. I don't want to go on like this."

"Neither do I," Kristin said, feeling fresh tears sting her eyes.

"I love you," Nathan said.

"I love you, too," Kristin replied.

Nathan kissed her once again. After several moments, he finally broke it. "I suppose we ought to get to launch bay."

"We need to stop in Kendall's office first," Kristin said. "I want to say goodbye to the children. And you'll be sure to be attentive to them while I'm gone?" she asked hopefully.

Nathan nodded. "Ford should be able to handle the bridge. Don't worry about us."

"I can't help it," Kristin replied as the two walked arm in arm to Kendall's office, which was near the science labs. Kristin knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," she heard Kendall answer.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kristy called, getting up from her seat.

Harry stood as well. "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Kristin reassured them.

"But we do need to talk," Nathan explained. "There are some very sick people that need help, and Mommy is the one who needs to help them."

"You're leaving?" Kristy asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'll be back before you know it," Kristin soothed. "Remember when we talked about how sometimes, Mommy or Daddy might have to leave to help others?"

Harry and Kristy nodded.

"And I'll take care of you two while Mommy's gone," Nathan assured them.

"And I'll help too," Kendall added. "Don't worry, Doctor."

"Thank you, Kendall," Kristin said to the young woman. She had to admit Kendall was a big help with the children, and the children adored her.

Kristin knelt in front of her children. "Can I have a hug?"

The children obliged and hugged their mother tightly. She kissed them both and said, "I love you. Be good for Daddy."

"Love you too, Mom," they replied as they went back to their lessons.

Kristin took one last glance at them and sighed as she and Nathan left the room.

"Don't worry," Nathan said to her as they headed to launch bay. "We'll be fine...and so will you."

Kristin nodded. And as she, Wendy, and the rest of the med team boarded the launch, she hoped everything would be fine, and she hoped she could trust her husband, even though he'd been letting her down lately.


	4. Helter Skelter

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Helter Skelter by The Beatles: (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=QWuXmfgXVxY.**

**Chapter 4**

_**seaQuest**_** launch en route to Alpha Colony, 100 miles off the Southern Coast of Spain**

As the launch departed, Wendy turned to Kristin. "So, did you two talk things out?"

"Enough to where we're talking civilly," Kristin said. "The damage is still there, but it's mending. Once we're finished with the mission, he says that he and I will have a long talk. That's promising."

Wendy nodded. She placed a hand on Kristin's knee. "Well, I hope things stay that way with you two then. And, if you need a sitter for the night, I'm available."

"Thank you," Kristin said appreciatively. "We might just take you up on that." Then she added, "I know this is off the subject a bit, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know we haven't really established if you or I would be Kristen and Harry's doctor, but I wanted to know if you would be." Kristin paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Harry's been cancer-free for nearly six months...and he's going to need another check-up..."

Wendy could see Kristin was becoming upset. She placed her hand on Kristin's and squeezed tightly.

"I'm just afraid I might miss something," Kristin said, holding back tears.

"I understand," Wendy said. "And, I'm sure his tests will be normal, but, of course, I'll be their doctor, if that's what you want."

Kristin nodded. "So, we'll take care of that when we get back as well?" "Definitely," Wendy said.

Kristin sighed. "Hopefully, this virus isn't as unknown as they say it is."

"You can say that again," Wendy replied.

But the mention of the unknown virus actually had the opposite effect so that the two doctors became quiet, each lost in their own thoughts for the remainder of the trip.

_**seaQuest**_

Nathan and the children had just finished eating dinner. After that came a rousing game of hide and seek. Nathan was 'it', of course, and just as he finished counting, he shouted, "Ready or not, here I come." He started looking through the rooms, under beds, the closets-all very good hiding places. Suddenly, his PAL beeped. "Damn," he muttered. He answered, "Bridger."

"Captain?" O'Neill said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you've a call from Admiral Noyce. He refuses to speak to anyone but you."

Nathan sighed. "It's fine, Lieutenant. You can send it through to my quarters. Thank you." With that, Nathan cut the link. Then he called, "Kids? Daddy needs to take a call, but we'll get back to the game as soon as I'm finished." A few moments later, he heard little footsteps. He said, "You two can watch a bit of television until I'm finished." He turned on the vid-screen in the living room to _Spongebob Squarepants_; then he walked into the bedroom and shut the door so he could take the call in private.

He pressed the button and saw the face of Admiral Noyce looking less than happy. "Nathan, what the hell's going on?"

"Well, you've interrupted my quality time with my children," Nathan answered.

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the Alpha Colony."

"Oh," Nathan replied. "We answered a distress call," he said simply.

Noyce shook his head. "Alpha doesn't put out distress calls; they're secluded."

"That might be the case, but it seems they're dealing with a virus beyond their understanding. Therefore, we've sent a med team over led by Doctors Smith and Bridger."

Bill cringed. "Have you been in contact with the doctors yet?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, they haven't given a report yet. Is there something I should know?"

Bill sighed. "We need to talk," he said.

**Alpha Underwater Colony**

After the launch reached Alpha Colony, Kristin, Wendy, and the rest of the team dressed in hazmat suits before being ushered to the infirmary. Dr. Davidson met them at the door.

"Dr. Bridger? Dr. Smith?" the man asked. "I'm Dr. Davidson."

After Dr. Davidson began explaining his findings about the virus, which wasn't much to go on, Kristin, Wendy, and the handful of nurses and technicians that accompanied them began to examine the patients. As Kristin looked around the small clinic, she noticed that it was overflowing. She sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be as easy as they'd hoped.

She saw patient after patient, but the illness looked nothing like she'd seen before. She couldn't even recommend a treatment for it. She decided she needed to consult with Dr. Smith, but before she could do that, a young woman holding an infant to her chest rushed into the room.

"Please help my baby," she pleaded.

Kristin took the infant from her arms, but she cringed when she saw the boy's face had already become a pale blue. "I-I'm sorry," she said sadly to the woman, who instantly broke down. At this moment, Kristin knew the best plan of action was to get the patients to _seaQuest _where they'd have access to more medicines, and of course, they'd have the research lab. They'd brought with them as many supplies as humanly possible, but it didn't seem like it was enough. However, as these thoughts ran through her head, she knew the number of patients was more than _seaQuest_ could handle.

"We need to get them to_ seaQuest_," Kristin explained as soon as she got a chance to speak with Wendy and Dr. Davidson.

But, Dr. Davidson shook his head. "I'll guarantee that most of them won't leave the colony."

"If they stay here, they'll die," Wendy said knowingly. "This isn't anything we've seen before."

"The _seaQuest_ has the means to hold some of the patients in quarantine while we try to come up with a cure," Kristin explained. "After that, we can distribute it to those who stay."

"Is it airborne?" Dr. Davidson asked.

"I don't know," Kristin admitted. "But I'm guessing that everyone here is infected. It's just that not everyone's sick."

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Didn't you bring antibiotics?" Dr. Davidson wondered.

"Of course," Kristin replied, "but how can we give antibiotics for an illness we know nothing about? How do we even know that the antibiotics would even cure whatever this is?"

"You'll have to speak to the colony leaders," Dr. Davidson said. "They'll decide if it's in our best interest to listen to you."

It wasn't long before Kristin and Wendy were escorted to the head building. "Doctors," Eric said. "Dr. Davidson tells me you feel that it's necessary that some of us leave the comfort and safety of the colony."

"We understand you feel the need to live in seclusion," Wendy said, "but we wouldn't suggest it if we didn't think it was your best chance of survival."

"Survival?" another leader, Isaac, asked. "You think the virus could kill us all?"

"We don't know," Kristin admitted, "but we can't rule it out."

"If some of us did leave," Eric asked, "how could you be sure we wouldn't be killed?"

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked.

"With the war going on," Isaac explained.

"War?" Kristin said. "What war?"

Eric scoffed. "Surely you're joking, Doctor. The world war, of course."

Kristin and Wendy exchanged glances. The two hesitated about what to say next.

Finally Wendy said, "I'm not sure what you've heard or who's told you that the war is still going on, but the war's been over for years. There was a global alliance in 2017."

_**seaQuest**_

"So you're telling me that the UEO's been using the Alpha colony to experiment chemical warfare? And the residents there have no idea that the war is over?" Nathan yelled.

"You weren't supposed to know," Bill said. "No one was. And don't think Alpha's the only one. There are colonies all over that the UEO's been using."

"But, chemical warfare, Bill? Is it ethical? Is it really worth it for innocent lives to be lost?" Nathan asked. "What about the global alliance?"

"You know as well as I that that alliance is threatened every day. And in the end, the UEO needs to find the best way possible to protect everyone if there were an attack. You know that not everyone agreed to the alliance, and an attack is always possible. And don't think this isn't voluntary."

"What do you mean? You mean Alpha's residents agree to the experiments?"

"Not all of them," Bill replied. "But there's someone on the inside who knows exactly what's going on."

"So, they want us to leave?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"It's not going to happen," Nathan said. "For starters, I have a medical team there already trying to create a cure for whatever this is. Secondly, do you really think they are going to leave without question? What am I supposed to tell them? Have you forgotten one of them is my wife?"

"Your wife needs to understand that there are still going to be some things that you do that are classified. She knew that before you two got married," Bill retorted. "You tell them they have to come back, and that's it."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not comfortable leaving people there to die. Are you really saying you're comfortable with it?"

"Nathan, you're a military man, too. You know that sometimes innocent people have to die; but in the end, humanity goes on."

"Well, I've never been fond of murder. That's why I left the first time," Nathan said. "You know that."

"The UEO has given its orders. Don't think this was my idea," Bill explained.

"Well, if everyone at Alpha Colony was on board with this, there would never have been a distress call. The_ seaQuest_ is a peacekeeping vessel, and it will not be party to murder and destruction."

"Nathan, think about what you're saying. If you don't follow orders, you'll be removed. The UEO will find someone to take your place that will do what he's told," Bill warned.

"I really don't give a damn," Nathan said.

Bill sighed. "I'll have to tell my superior. It's nothing against you."

"I know," Nathan said. "And I don't blame you." With that, he cut the link. He sighed, knowing he had just sealed his fate. He walked into the living room. As he entered the room, he saw two sleeping forms on the couch. He turned off the vid-screen, feeling guilty that he didn't get to spend any more time with them. He gently carried each one of them to bed, kissed them goodnight, and shut the door. Then, he took out his PAL; he needed to find out what was happening in Alpha Colony.

**Alpha Colony**

Before Eric, Isaac, or any of the other Alpha leaders could answer Wendy, Robert ran into the building.

He was struggling with two guards, trying to hold him back. "Please, I need to see one of the doctors."

As Kristin and Wendy turned, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was like looking at a picture of a younger Nathan; even his voice sounded exactly like the captain. Kristin walked over to the struggle. "Please, let him go. It's all right."

The guards looked at Eric, who nodded. They released the young man and retreated back to their posts.

"I'm Dr. Bridger," Kristin said gently. "How can I help?"

"It's my son," Robert explained. "He's contracted the virus. I've tried everything, but he's not responding to any of the normal treatments. I can't even get him to drink," he said desperately.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to get him well again," Kristin said reassuringly. "Tell me, would you be willing to leave the colony? We're trying to convince your colony leaders to let some of you leave. If we can take some of you back to our submarine, we'll be able to find a cure faster."

Robert nodded. "I'd do anything to save my son."

"Good," Kristin replied. She stood there for a moment, staring at him. _Could this really be Nathan's son?_ she wondered. What would the odds of that be? All Nathan knew, all anyone knew was that Robert Bridger was dead. "Can I ask your name?" she asked.

"It's Robert," he replied.

"Hello, Robert," she said. "Do you have a last name?"

He stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. No one had ever asked him that before, at least not that he could remember. And the truth was, he didn't know his last name. "I don't know," he finally replied.

Kristin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," she said. "Why don't you go back to your son, and we'll meet you as soon as we're finished here."

Robert wasn't sure about leaving, but the woman seemed so genuine, he felt sure he could trust her. "Thank you," he said sincerely before leaving.

Kristin turned back to Wendy and the others.

"Do you think-" Wendy began.

"I don't know," Kristin replied, knowing what she was going to ask. She turned back to Eric. "So, do we have a deal?"

"It's highly irregular," Isaac replied.

"So what if it's irregular," Wendy retorted. "You called us; do you want our help or not?"

Eric cast a glance at Isaac and the others. "She's right," he said.

"Fine," Isaac agreed. "But if anything goes wrong, you will take full responsibility." With that, he left the room.

"I'm sorry," Eric said. "It's just that Isaac's a little stubborn when it comes to change. It's hard to trust people these days, you know?"

Kristin nodded. "Well, we just need to get a group together, and I'll get a launch sent right away."

"Great," Eric replied. "Thank you, by the way." He turned to the other leaders and gave a nod; they all stood and retreated from the room.

At that moment, Kristin's PAL beeped. "Dr. Bridger," she said.

"Kristin?" she heard Nathan's voice say. "How are things going?"

"Uh, well," she hesitated. She wasn't sure how exactly she was going to explain the strange beliefs and customs of Alpha Colony, nor was she sure how she was going to slip, "By the way, you know your long lost son whom everyone believes to be dead? Well, he might not be dead after all," into the conversation. "It's going better now," she finally said. "Wendy and I have decided it's best if we bring a small group back with us to be quarantined. We really can't do much here without the labs. We've lost a few patients already. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Nathan said, rather pleased with the decision. "In fact, that's a wonderful idea. So you'll need a launch?"

"Or two," Kristin confirmed. "I'm not really sure how many will be willing to leave. They do things a little differently here. It's hard to explain. For some reason, they all think the war is still going on."

"I think I can believe that," Nathan replied. "And I know why."

Kristin was confused. "How is that?"

"It's a rather long story," Nathan replied. "How about we discuss it when you get back?"

"Very well," Kristin said, still unsure of what Nathan meant. As she cut the link, she had a feeling this was going to be a long, interesting night.


	5. Heartbreak Town

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Heartbreak Town by Dixie Chicks: www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=QfSW0QpSfs4**

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later, Kristin and Wendy were back on the _seaQuest_, along with a group of patients who were safely quarantined. Although there were many who refused to leave, a small group of approximately forty people did agree, most of them parents with sick children. Although the number of people who actually agreed to leave was somewhat discouraging, Kristin and Wendy were confident that they'd find a cure. And when that occurred, they would do as they promised: they'd return to Alpha where they'd administer the vaccine, and life would go back to normal for everyone. It seemed ideal. They could only hope things went as planned.

Once all patients were settled in, Kristin, Wendy, and the rest of the medical staff who were in the labs began working. Kristin happened to glance at the clock. It was already late; she decided to pull rank and send half of the team to bed. After they left, she walked over to Wendy. "Why don't you get some sleep as well?"

Naturally, Wendy began to protest. "No, I-"

But Kristin cut her off. "You're not going to be any use to us if you're dead tired. Go get a few hours of sleep, and you can come back in the morning."

"What about you?" Wendy asked. "You're just as tired as I am."

Kristin nodded. "But I'm not sure how much sleep I'll be getting once I tell Nathan the news." Then noticing Wendy's concerned look, she added, "Don't worry; I'm not going to pull an all-nighter. I'll work for a bit and then instruct the night crew on what to do before turning in. I promise."

Wendy gave her a satisfied smile. "Good; I didn't want to have to hog tie you and drag you to bed."

This comment made Kristin laugh lightly. "I'll be good. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight," Wendy said as she exited the lab.

Kristin thought for a moment. She wondered if she should go speak to Nathan right now, but decided against it. She was a little surprised he wasn't there to meet them in launch bay when they returned, and being that he wasn't, she deduced that he was probably sleeping. Perhaps that was best after all, since she wasn't sure how he was going to react to the news. She wasn't even sure how she was reacting to the news herself; it was unsettling, to say the least.

She forced herself to push those thoughts aside for the time being, however, and begun to look at blood samples under the microscope. She talked with her colleagues. The problem was that this virus looked nothing like any of them had ever seen before. This meant they weren't any closer to finding a cure than they were before.

But as she began running more experiments, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Nathan.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said. "How's it going?" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"We've only just got settled," she said. "Honestly, we haven't even put a dent in whatever this is. I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Nathan admitted, "but I thought you'd come to bed when you got back. Do you really need to work all night?"

"I wasn't," Kristin explained. "I was just doing a little before I turned in. I've already sent Wendy to bed, and she threatened to hog tie me if I didn't go, too."

Nathan laughed. "You know, I think she's learning some of your tricks."

Kristin nodded. "Maybe."

Nathan looked through the quarantine glass. Everyone inside was lying down, asleep. "Not as many as I thought," he commented.

"Wendy and I tried to get as many as we could to come with us. Most of them refused. For some reason, they didn't know the war was over."

"Uh, yeah," Nathan admitted. "I know. I think I know more than you might think."

Kristin gave him a confused glance.

"Uh, maybe we should talk about in the morning. Are you nearly finished?"

"Almost," Kristin said. "Give me a few minutes to speak with the night team."

Nathan nodded and stepped aside. A short time later, Kristin reappeared at his side. She hesitated a bit, wondering if she ought to mention Robert. However, she decided that it might be better to wait until morning, knowing that neither of them would get any sleep if she did mention it. And so, the two walked arm in arm to their quarters and retired for the night.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

The next morning, Kristin awoke later than she anticipated. In fact, it appeared she was alone, not seeing any sign of Nathan or the children. She noticed a note on the bedside table. It read:

_Morning sweetheart,_

_I thought I'd let you sleep. Don't worry. I got the children ready all by myself and got them breakfast. They're with Kendall now, and Wendy says she'll handle things in the lab. I'll catch up with you later._

_Love, Nathan_

Kristin smiled. "That was nice of him," she muttered as she took a quick shower and got dressed. Although she was a little disappointed she'd missed him and the children, it gave her more time to mentally prepare what she was going to say to him. She took a quick look in the mirror, deciding she looked presentable before heading to the mess. She grabbed a cup of coffee and a blueberry scone and headed to the lab.

The moment she walked into the lab, she felt guilty. Everyone was working so hard. Wendy noticed her and crossed the lab to her. "You can wipe that look off your face; there's no need to worry."

Kristin sighed. "You should have woken me." She sat down at one of the work stations and took a sip of coffee before looking over Wendy's notes.

"Well, I recall someone saying, 'You're not going to be any use to us if you're dead tired.' " Wendy did her best impression of the British doctor.

Kristin rolled her eyes slightly. "That better be the last time you mock me." She feigned anger, but her eyes were smiling. Then she got serious. "Have you made any progress? How are the patients doing today? Has Nathan stopped by yet?"

"We haven't made much progress," Wendy admitted. "The only thing we've established is that the illness appears to be causing encephalitis."

"Encephalitis? There're hundreds of illnesses that cause that," Kristin said, thinking out loud. She double-checked a blood sample under the microscope. After doing so, she looked up at Wendy again. " Well, it's definitely viral. There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"Why aren't all of them sick?" Kristin said, motioning towards the quarantine area. "Either some of them have had this before, or some of them have a natural immunity. Either way, we need to start ruling out illnesses we already know that cause encephalitis. Start with meningitis, and go from there."

Wendy nodded. "Spinal taps?"

"Yes, I think they're necessary. You've administered pain medication?"

"Yes, we've been treating the encephalitis symptoms."

"Good," Kristin said. "I'll meet you in the quarantine area in a minute," she replied, taking a bite of her scone.

Before leaving, Wendy said, "By the way, Robert wanted to see you. I told him you'd go in as soon as you got here."

Kristin sighed. "All right," she said putting her scone and coffee down. She'd already expected to speak with him, but she just wanted to speak with Nathan first. She followed Wendy; the two suited up in hazmat suits and entered the area. Wendy began working on a patient on the other side of the room while Kristin crossed over to Robert, who was sitting next to Michael.

"Good morning," Kristin said with a gentle smile. "Dr. Smith mentioned you wanted to see me."

Robert nodded. "I just wanted to thank you."

"You're quite welcome, but there's really no reason to thank me," Kristin replied, turning to Michael. "And how are you feeling this morning?"

"It hurts," Michael replied weakly.

"Oh, I know, sweetheart," Kristin said, stroking his hair gently. "But I promise it won't last forever. We're going to take care of you and get you well as soon as we can." She motioned for Robert to help her turn the boy over. "Now this is going to hurt a little, but we need to draw a bit of spinal fluid," she explained. She began to clean the small of his back and then opened her sterile needles. Before inserting the needle, she asked, "So Michael, what kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like reading," he said. "I like learning about sharks and boats."

Kristin smiled. "You remind me of my son," she said. "He's about your age, you know. Maybe when you're well again, you two can meet?"

"That'd be great," Michael replied as enthusiastically as he could. Then he asked, "Aren't you going to do what you have to do yet?"

Kristin laughed lightly. "Guess what? I'm already done." She helped Michael turn back over.

"That didn't even hurt," Michael replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She looked at Robert, who seemed to want to ask more questions. She turned back to Michael. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, hm? Your dad wants to talk to me, but he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Michael replied, obediently closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kristin walked towards the wall of the quarantine area, away from the others. It wasn't exactly private, but it was the best she could do. Robert followed her.

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Robert asked.

"We don't know yet," Kristin admitted. "What we do know is that Michael and the others are suffering from encephalitis, brain swelling. It's not normally fatal, but it can be. The problem is that there are hundreds of viruses that can cause encephalitis...and this illness doesn't mirror any of them. Did Michael recently have any kind of infection?"

Robert shook his head. "No, up until now, he's been healthy. He hasn't even had a cold. No in the colony has."

"I just can't understand why _you're _not sick," Kristin said. She looked around the room. In fact, most of the sick were either children or the elderly. "It just doesn't make sense."

"I might be able to shed some light on that," Robert said, interrupting her thoughts. "We've had it before."

Kristin looked at him. "You have?"

"I think so," he said. "When Michael was a baby, there was a similar illness that swept through the colony. I just remember that I had a horrible headache for a week, and I was constantly nauseous. No one had it this bad," he said, motioning towards the patients. "No one died; it was just one of those things."

"That makes sense," Kristin said. "That can also help us. If you and the other parents have built up an immunity, that might help us find a cure."

"I'll do whatever I need," Robert said.

"Go back and sit with your son. We'll get this figured out," Kristin said, patting his shoulder.

Kristin walked over to Wendy and explained what Robert had just told her. Immediately, the two changed their game plan. They started by drawing the blood of the healthy people, the ones who weren't sick yet. Then, everyone in the lab worked vigorously to try and find a cure for the virus. As everyone worked, Kristin didn't realize how quickly time passed. She was so engrossed in her work that she jumped when her PAL beeped.

"Bridger," she replied, perhaps not as cheerily as she could have. She was rather annoyed she was interrupted.

"Kristin? I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could meet you for lunch," Nathan said.

Kristin softened a bit. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late. I'll meet you in the mess in ten minutes?"

"That'd be fine. See you in a few."

As Kristin cut the link, she had to admit she was hungry. A sip of coffee and a bite of scone just wasn't enough to go on. And, knowing how much work that lay ahead of her, this might be the only time she got to see her husband for the day. "Do you mind if I leave for lunch?" she asked Wendy.

Wendy glanced at the cup of cold coffee and barely eaten scone still sitting at Kristin's work station. "Of course not since I'm sure you're starving."

Kristin nodded. "Well, there were more important things at hand. I might be a bit longer though. I still have to tell Nathan." She motioned towards Robert.

"You mean you didn't tell him last night?"

Kristin shook her head. "We were so tired, I thought it would be better to wait until today."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just hope he takes it well."

Wendy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Good luck," she said. "We'll hold the fort down."

"Thank you," Kristin said sincerely before cleaning up her station and leaving for the mess. When she got there, she saw Nathan sitting at a table.

He waved to her as she crossed the room to him. "So, how are you today?" he asked.

"All right," she said. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

"Well, I thought you could use it. I got you a sandwich," he said, moving the tray of food closer to her.

"Thank you," Kristin said, taking a bite. "I am hungry. I didn't have much time to eat breakfast."

"So, what's going on down there?"

"Well, we might have figured out a way to find a cure, but I'll explain that a bit later. There's something else we need to talk about first."

"What's that?"

Kristin hesitated. She'd rehearsed what she was going to say in her head a few times, but for some reason, the words just wouldn't come. "Uh, well...can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Nathan said, noting her nervousness. "What's the matter?"

"Do you still think Robert could be alive?"

Nathan was slightly taken aback. Neither of them had spoken about Robert in a long time. Nathan never wanted to believe Robert was dead. He'd held out hope, but it was beginning to falter. "I want to think that," he said softly. "Where is this coming from?" He began to wonder if she'd heard him calling Robert in his sleep.

She looked around the crowded mess. "Perhaps we should continue this in private?" Nathan nodded; besides, he needed to tell her about his conversation with Bill. The two quickly ate and headed to their room.

Once there, Kristin continued. "I'm not sure how to say this," she began, "and if I'm wrong, I hope you'll forgive me, but there's a young man in the quarantine area at this very moment, a young man whose name happens to be Robert...and he looks exactly like you."

Nathan stared at her for a moment. He was trying to understand what she said. On one hand, he should have been happy; but on the other, he was angry. "You knew about this, and you didn't tell me?"

Kristin was a little surprised. She'd anticipated many emotions from Nathan, but anger wasn't one of them. "I-well, I didn't want to tell you over the PAL last night. And then I thought you were asleep...and then, you said we'd talk in the morning... You're angry with me?"

Nathan wasn't exactly angry with her. If this man was his son, he knew that Kristin definitely wasn't responsible for the fact that they'd been separated for so long. But at the moment, he was directing his anger at her. "I just can't believe you didn't tell me sooner."

"If I'd have told you, none of us would have gotten any sleep last night, including that young man. If he is your son, he has no idea. You can't just go barging in there and tell him you're his father."

"I'll do whatever I please," Nathan said, crossing to the door and slamming it behind him.


	6. What's Forever For

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, What's Forever For by Michael Martin Murphy: (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=yqMOVdde3jo**

**Chapter 6**

Kristin's first reaction was to follow Nathan. As she walked out of the room, she saw Nathan in corridor. He heard the door close behind him and turned. "Don't try to stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you," Kristin replied.

"Oh, well, that's big of you," Nathan said sarcastically as he turned to continue walking once again.

"Excuse me?"

Nathan turned back to her. "It's big of you to allow me to see my son."

"First of all, we don't even know if he is your son. Secondly, why are you so angry with me?"

Nathan turned back around and continued walking.

Kristin ran a bit to catch up with him. "The least you could do is talk to me," she said quietly.

It wasn't that Nathan didn't want to talk to her; he loved her. This was just a difficult thing to deal with. He knew he was using Kristin as a scapegoat, blaming her when it really wasn't her fault. "I can't right now," he finally said. "I just need some time."

As soon as they reached the lab, they went their separate ways. Kristin walked into her office and closed the door. She needed some time alone herself. She sat down at her desk and began going over the recent notes taken by Wendy and the rest of the med team on the virus in her absence to take her mind off the issues with Nathan; naturally, she had a hard time concentrating, but she forced herself. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Wendy said when she walked into the small room, "but were you aware that the captain is-"

"Yes, I know," Kristin said, trying not to lash out at Wendy.

However, Wendy could sense the frustration in Kristin's tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

Kristin sighed deeply. "Everything," she admitted. "Should we start with the fact that my husband and I can't seem to go more than a few days without arguing? Or how about the fact that he's angry with me for something that isn't my fault? Or the fact that I haven't seen my children since yesterday afternoon? And with everything going on, I'm not even sure if I'll see them today." Kristin hadn't meant to dump all her feelings onto Wendy or anyone else for that matter, but she needed to vent.

Wendy, however, wasn't upset. She had told Kristin she could talk to her any time, and she'd meant it. "Well, certainly, it's difficult to work together when you're married," she began gently.

"I just never guess it would be _this _difficult," Kristin admitted. She thought back to the first tour. Although she and Nathan weren't a couple until the end, they'd shared a special bond, a bond that no one else seemed to understand. It was so easy back then; when did things become so complicated between them? Why couldn't it be like it was then? Did their love for one another have to complicate everything else? "I suppose I should have told him what I knew right away," she finally said. "He's angry I didn't."

"Maybe he's not angry with you specifically," Wendy said. "He might just be angry. Put yourself in his shoes. Wouldn't you be angry if you found out your long lost child, who was presumed to be dead, was found alive, at least in this way?"

Kristin thought for a moment. "I suppose," she said quietly. "I just feel like-" There was another knock. Wendy turned to open it; it was Nathan.

"Uh, I'd like to see everyone in the ward room for a staff meeting in about twenty minutes," he said.

"Right," Wendy said. "Uh, I suppose I should leave you two." With that, she cast a sympathetic glance towards Kristin, squeezed past Nathan, and left the room.

Nathan lingered in the doorway. Both he and Kristin looked at each other.

"Well?" Kristin said.

"It's him," he said simply. "I'd know my son anywhere. Don't worry; I didn't tell him who I was yet. We have other things to discuss." With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kristin found herself more confused than ever. She only hoped the staff meeting would shed some light on whatever Nathan seemed to be hiding. She quickly shut down her computer and went to help Wendy in the lab before they had to leave.

Wendy was surprised to see her. "If you want to go ahead, I'll meet you," Wendy said gently.

Kristin shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thank you." She helped Wendy instruct the lab techs on what tests to run. Then she and Wendy did a quick check on the patients.

After they'd finished their rounds, Wendy asked, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Kristin said. "You go ahead; I'll meet you."

Wendy looked at the clock; they'd only had about five minutes before the meeting should start. "Are you sure?"

Kristin nodded. Then she noticed the concerned look on Wendy's face and said, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Wendy said, giving Kristin's arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

"Of course," Kristin answered. There was one thing bothering her, something she had to do before heading to the ward room. And knowing her children were right around the corner only made her want to see them more. She'd felt a bit of guilt that she'd been absent from their lives, even it was only for a day or so. Still, Kristin just had to stop in and say hello.

She stopped in front of the small classroom area and looked in the door. Kendall was going over an English lesson on the blackboard. Kristin gently cleared her throat, causing the three people to look up towards her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Kristin said to Kendall, stepping over to the children, "but I wanted to stop and see them."

"It's no problem," Kendall said with a smile.

The children got up from their seats to hug their mother.

"We missed you," they said, snuggling into her.

"Oh, I've missed you, too," she said, feeling tears of guilt sting her eyes. As she pulled away, she said, "I don't know if I'll be able to see you before you go to bed tonight either."

The children were visibly upset by this. "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Those sick people that we had to help...well, we had to bring them here. We're trying to figure out what's making them sick...in fact, Daddy and I are both going to be very busy tonight. I'm going to see if Lucas can watch you when you're done with your lessons. How does that sound?"

"All right," the children replied. They looked to Lucas like a big brother, so they were pleased, even though they'd miss their parents.

"I promise when this is all over, we'll spend lots of time together," Kristin said. The three exchanged hugs once again. "I love you," Kristin said.

"Love you too, Mom," the children said as they took their seats once again.

Kristin took one last look at them before leaving the room. When she arrived in the ward room, everyone else was already there.

"Nice of you to join us, Doctor," Nathan said sarcastically as she sat down.

Kristin glanced at the clock; so she was a few minutes late after all. "Sorry," she muttered as she took the only available seat, the one that happened to be to Nathan's right. If she'd have had any other choice, she'd have welcomed it.

Nathan stood and said, "Well, now that everyone's here, I need to be honest with you all. I received a call from Admiral Noyce last night. Now, what I am about to say to you now doesn't leave this room, understood?"

There were several nods and yeses throughout the room.

"Apparently, we weren't supposed to be in Alpha Colony. The UEO ordered us to leave and turn around."

There were a few shocked, audible gasps heard.

"I realize I've broken military law," Nathan explained, "and that's something I'll have to deal with. I also need you to understand that I will fully except whatever reprimands or repercussions that the UEO will bring upon me. However, it was a choice of morality, and my morals wouldn't allow me to leave innocent people to die. I need you to know I may be relieved of command; I may be removed from the boat. I honestly don't know what will happen. Now, I'm giving you all the option. If you don't want to be privy to the situation, launches are available. I realize I shouldn't have gotten you involved, but I can't guarantee there won't be repercussions for you as well if you continue to help the residents of Alpha Colony. I'm turning in my resignation."

No one dared to speak at first as they allowed the information to sink in. Finally Lucas spoke. "You're leaving?"

"It's not my first choice," Nathan explained. "But apparently, there isn't as much morality in the UEO as I'd hoped."

"Why wouldn't the UEO allow us to help them?" O'Neill asked.

Nathan sighed. "We don't have any jurisdiction there," he explained.

"So, we were just supposed to let them die?" Lonnie said. "How could they do that?" There was a chorus of agreements as the room filled with several conversations at once.

Finally, Nathan yelled, "Quiet."

Everyone obeyed.

"If there are any questions, please direct them at me."

Ford raised his hand. "Even if we don't have jurisdiction, why wouldn't the UEO allow us to help them?"

"Because," Nathan began, "apparently, the UEO's been using Alpha Colony for biochemical experiments. It's classified; that's why none of us knew. There shouldn't have even been a distress call. They've made them believe the war is still going on."

"A cover-up?" Ford said.

Lucas spoke up after a moment, "Uh, is it true your son was there?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

Nathan hesitated a bit and then answered. "Yes, it's true, I suppose. Under the circumstances, I hope you understand my decision. You have until the end of the day to make yours. You're all dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room-everyone except Kristin. Once they were alone, she said, "You handled that meeting well. That explains a lot." She was gentle in her words, not wanting to upset him anymore.

"I suppose it's not what you would have done," Nathan said.

"I wish you would have asked me about it first," Kristin admitted.

"You mean I need your permission?"

"No, but you've just made a decision that will affect our whole family. You seem to forget it's not just you anymore," Kristin said, still trying to remain calm, but wanting to get her point across as well.

"Well, tell me this-if I'd have told you and your team to leave the Alpha Colony by order of the UEO, would you have done it, no questions asked?" Nathan said.

"Probably not," Kristin admitted. "But Nathan, must you resign? We'd have to uproot the children once again. And-"

"What about 'for better or worse'? Jesus Christ, they took my son from me! Do you really expect me to follow their orders?"

"Nathan, I am being supportive, but you need to think about all of us. And I know what this looks like, that there's been some sort of conspiracy here, but maybe you should find out the facts before you make any rash decisions. Do you really want to teach the children that when there's a problem that they should run away? I'd rather they learn to fight and stand up for what's right," Kristin stated.

"I can't believe you," Nathan said. "I can't believe you can't see my side of it."

"I never said that, but would you listen to yourself? You want us just to pack up and leave like that; you can't do that. You can't keep making decisions for the whole family without consulting us," Kristin retorted. "I know you're going through a lot, but leaving isn't the answer. If you leave, what happens to your son then, hm?"

Nathan was silent for a moment. "You have no idea what I'm going through!" With that, he left the room, leaving Kristin alone.

She finally broke down, feeling helpless.


	7. And Justice For All

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, …And Justice For All by Metallica: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=UfoDh1XL2wo**

**Chapter 7**

As Kristin wept miserably, she was soon interrupted by her PAL unit beeping. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She hoped the tears weren't still evident in her voice as she said, "Bridger."

"Doctor?" Kristin heard Wendy's voice say. "I need your assistance in medbay right away."

"I'll be right there," Kristin replied, cutting the link and exiting the room. A few minutes later, she arrived in medbay. Kristin expected a problem with one of the patients, but she found that wasn't the case.

As soon as Wendy saw her, she crossed the room to her and said, "It's Robert. We've separated him in a private room; he seems to be...remembering." Then noticing that Kristin's eyes still held some unshed tears, she placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you all right?"

Kristin gently pushed her hand away. "I'm fine; you've left him alone?"

Wendy shook her head. "One of the nurses is in with him, but he's been asking for you. He's in exam room four; I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Kristin nodded and walked towards the room. When she opened the door, she was met with a very distressed and upset-looking Robert while the young, helpless nurse was doing her best to try to keep him calm. Kristin immediately sent the nurse away and sat down next to the distraught young man.

"So, you knew this whole time?" he asked through tears.

"I had my suspicions," she admitted. "We wanted to give you time."

"Time? I've lost nine years, almost ten!" he yelled. Suddenly, his hand shot to his neck. "Ah," he cried, nearly doubling over in pain.

"What's the matter?" Kristin asked, hovering over him.

Robert cried out louder in response, unable to speak.

Wendy had heard the commotion and rushed in.

"Pain medication... now!" Kristin yelled.

Wendy obliged, but returned quickly. Soon after, Robert's cries were reduced to low moans as the pain subsided. Once he was calm enough, the two doctors began examining his neck. A small red bump appeared just at the base. As Kristin gently touched it, Robert winced in pain again.

"Have you been bitten by anything?" Kristin asked as she pulled her hand away.

Robert shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We need to get him to x-ray," Wendy insisted.

Kristin gave her a confused look.

Wendy simply said, "Trust me."

Once x-rays were taken and Robert was settled once again, Wendy showed Kristin the images. "This," she said pointing to a small object that shouldn't be there, "was what I thought."

"What _is_ that?" Kristin asked.

"Do you remember hearing about mind control during the war?"

Kristin thought for a moment. "Vaguely," she replied. "But I heard that was only a myth."

"That's what the media coverage led us to believe," Wendy agreed. "But it wasn't. Empaths were targeted, especially. They'd inject them with small microchips, giving their captors an advantage over them. I'm sure that's the reason his memories are... sporadic."

"But... Robert's not an empath... is he?" Kristin questioned.

"It wasn't only used on empaths," Wendy explained. "And he might be. His abilities may not be as well-developed, but he could be a latent empath. I only know all of this because I know someone who went through this." Then, noticing the concerned look Kristin gave her, she said, "It wasn't me; it was my sister."

"I-I'm sorry; I didn't know you had a sister," Kristin explained. "What happened to her?"

"She died. By the time we found her, she was too far gone. The microchip was removed, but we couldn't save her…" Wendy's voice trailed off as she became visibly upset. She took a few moments to compose herself. Then she said, "If we can remove it, I guarantee he should get his memories back completely."

Kristin sighed. "We'll have to have his permission." Then she asked, "Has there been any change in the others?"

Wendy shook her head. "But I have a feeling Robert isn't the only one with a microchip. Should we inform the captain?"

Kristin scoffed slightly. "He's not the captain anymore, remember?"

"Surely, he didn't mean it," Wendy said. "I heard this wasn't the first time he's threatened resignation."

"It's not," Kristin admitted. "But unless someone speaks to Noyce or McGath-"

"Why not you?" Wendy interrupted.

"Me? Surely, I'm the last one they'd want to speak to about military protocol!"

"That's all the more you should speak with them. Anyone can see that what they're doing is wrong; we want to change that, don't we?"

Kristin sighed and looked at the clock. "Fine, but only if you do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Could you ask Lucas if he'd take care of the children for me; I've no idea what Nathan's doing at the moment," she said.

"Of course," Wendy replied.

"Keep working on the virus," Kristin said as she walked into her office. She dialed Noyce's number. A moment later, Bill Noyce's face appeared on the screen.

"Kristin? What the hell is going on there? We've just received Nathan's resignation; he won't accept my calls," Bill rambled.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing," Kristin said. "Did you know that Robert isn't deceased?"

"What?" Bill replied in shock.

"Robert Bridger was found in Alpha Colony. Were you aware of that?"

"Oh, my God! That's wonderful. Nathan must be so pleased," Bill stated.

"On the contrary, actually," Kristin said. "But you're avoiding the question."

"Kristin, you know Nathan and I are friends; if I knew his son was there, do you really think I'd keep that from him?"

"If it meant following orders, I think you would. You_ are_ a military man," Kristin remarked. "And it seems we're finding the UEO's hands aren't as clean as we all thought."

"Nathan wasn't supposed to say anything; that was classified."

"For the record, he didn't say anything until after he resigned. Besides, he said he wasn't sure what you or McGath were going to do with him. Did you really think he'd listen when you asked him to retreat from Alpha? Think of him as Nathan, your _friend_; not as Nathan, the _captain_," Kristin answered.

"Whether he's my friend or_ seaQuest's_ captain, I'd never keep such things from him. And, I never supported the cover-up; I only recently found out about it myself."

Kristin stared at him for a moment, trying to determine his truthfulness. After a moment, she said, "I believe you, but I'm not sure what Nathan thinks."

"Well, can't you talk to him?"

Kristin laughed slightly. "There's so much chaos on board at the moment, we haven't had time to talk. We have patients with an unknown virus, and we've only recently discovered that Robert's been injected with some kind of mind-control microchip. We're almost positive he's not the only one." Then she added, "You know Nathan; he needs time alone."

"He's your husband-"

"Excuse me, Admiral. Yes, he is my husband, but this cover-up has put a wrench in my marriage. And I am not going to do your dirty work for you. You need to fix this...now!" Kristin ordered.

Bill sighed. "Someone needs to convince him to at least accept my call. If I can get him to at least fix this problem, then you all can leave, no questions asked." Then after a moment, he said, "Do you want to leave?"

Kristin hesitated slightly. "I don't know. All I know is that I want my family back together. I'll talk to him about accepting your call. But, you'd better make it fast."

"Fine," Bill said. "I'll do what everything I can." With that, he cut the link.

Kristin sighed heavily. She hadn't time to deal with her own feelings, and she had to work to fix everyone else's. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that this would end soon, that everything would go back to normal. It couldn't come soon enough for her. She quickly composed herself and found Wendy.

"Lucas is with the children now," she informed her.

"Thank you," Kristin said gratefully. "How's Robert?"

"Asleep now; the other patients are doing as well as can be expected. No break on the virus, however."

"All right," Kristin said. "You can handle things, though?"

"Of course," Wendy replied. "You're leaving?"

She nodded. "But you can page me if things get too crazy here. I have to find Nathan; I'll try not to be too long."

Wendy nodded. "Good luck."

Kristin gave a quick, "Thank you," and headed to her quarters in hopes that was where Nathan might be as well.

She opened the door and found the place just as she'd left it. "Nathan?" she said quietly. She walked to the bedroom and saw him packing.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me right now," he said miserably.

"You know that's not true," she said. "I do realize things are very stressful right now, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you." She sat down on the bed and placed a gentle hand on his to stop him from placing anymore items in his suitcase. "Can we talk? Just for a minute?"

Nathan looked into her eyes and saw the concern and love reflected in them. He stopped and nodded.

"I spoke to Bill," she said. "Now I know he's probably the last person you want to speak to, but he's been trying to get a hold of you."

"I know," Nathan admitted. "And he's going to try to talk me out of this."

Kristin sighed. "Nathan, this is the only way you're going to help your son. He just wants you to agree to finish this off. He says that once the UEO knows that we know about their cover-up, they'll leave you alone. Then Bill says you can do whatever you like." She paused for a moment, then added, "He says he didn't know about Robert, that he'd never do that to you. He seemed sincere. I believe him...and you should, too."

Nathan was silent.

"Nathan, we've just discovered Robert was injected with a mind-control microchip. Undoubtedly, he's not the only one. And if other colonies exist, we have to help them. We can change it," Kristin pleaded.

After what seemed like a very long time, Nathan finally said, "All right, for Robert."

Kristin nodded. Then she asked, "Are you still angry with me?"

"I was never angry with you," Nathan said. "I was just angry. I never meant to take it out on you."

"Maybe we can get through this without arguing then? It would sure make things a lot easier," Kristin replied.

Nathan nodded, bringing his hand to her face, caressing her cheek gently. "I never meant to hurt you. And you're right. We'll get through this together." With that, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics: http (colon, colon, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg**

**Chapter 8**

The bittersweet reunion between the couple was interrupted by Kristin's PAL. She pulled away to answer it.

"We need you in medbay," Wendy said before Kristin got a chance to say anything. "We have tremors."

"I'm on my way," Kristin said, cutting the link. She turned to Nathan.

"I heard; go. I'll call Bill, and I'll meet you there."

With that, Kristin ran to the door and left.

Nathan sighed and dialed the admiral.

Once Bill answered, he said, "Nathan, I had no idea Robert was in Alpha Colony; if I had, I'd have never kept that from you. I hope you know that."

"I do," Nathan said, knowing that Bill was his friend and wouldn't deceive him. "Who the hell is behind these colonies?"

"I've spoken with Secretary General McGath," Bill said, "and he says it's Secretary Tho Nguyen. Apparently, however, Secretary Nguyen is unreachable at the moment; he's away on business."

"Business?" Nathan scoffed. "So, he's not aware of what's going on?"

"If he is, he's laying low. Everyone's trying to find him at the moment."

"I'll bet," Nathan said.

"So, you're willing to see this out?"

"I don't think I've much of a choice," Nathan said. "But, yes, for my son."

"And afterwards?" Bill asked hopefully.

"It's too early to tell. I can't make any guarantees."

"I understand, Nathan. We'll keep in touch." With that, Bill cut the link.

Meanwhile, in medbay, Kristin and Wendy were trying to revive their patient, one of the women whose daughter was infected with the virus. She, herself, had been well, up until she suddenly began having tremors; and by the time Kristin had showed up, the woman was in full seizure. The two doctors took action, along with a few nurses, to try to do everything and anything to save the woman's life.

Unfortunately, as the heart monitor flat-lined, even after defibrillation paddles were used, Wendy looked at Kristin.

"Do you want to call it?"

Kristin looked at her watch. "Time of death, 15:29.

After the trying task of informing the others of the unfortunate incident, the head lab technician met them at the quarantine door as they stepped out.

"I'm just informing you that we've finally finished all the blood work tests," the younger man said.

"And?" Kristin prompted him.

"Everything is normal. In fact, it doesn't even look like there's any virus now; no signs of anything."

Wendy and Kristin exchanged confused glances. "That doesn't even make sense," Kristin commented.

"Unless..." Wendy said, thinking out loud.

"Unless what?" Kristin asked her.

"It's a long shot," she said. "But we need to run an autopsy."

A short time later, the two women stood over the deceased body as they started their autopsy. Upon examination of the brain stem, they could immediately tell what caused the woman's demise, for embedded in the tissue near the brain stem, wrapped in a bundle of nerves, was a small foreign-looking square.

"What is that?" Kristin asked her colleague.

"That," Wendy said, cutting the device from the woman's body, "appears to be her microchip. And my hypothesis is correct; there is no virus at all."

"What?"

"Well, we know that encephalitis can be caused by hundreds of illnesses. Oftentimes, it can clear up on its own; but wouldn't it stand to reason that it could be caused by a trauma to the brain? I'll bet if we look, every one of them are microchipped."

Kristin sighed. "If that's the case, then why did it appear as though there were viral organisms in the blood samples?"

"That wasn't consistent in every sample," Wendy explained. "I know we didn't get much of a chance for me to tell you that, but most of the blood samples were clean."

"That means some of them had a slight infection."

"Exactly," Wendy replied. "And we gave antibiotics to those patients, and as you heard, now all blood samples are clean."

"Yet, the encephalitis remains," Kristin said thoughtfully. "This is more complicated than we thought."

Wendy nodded. "Now, the only question is, how do we remove these things?"

Kristin examined the microchip in Wendy's hands, some nerves still wrapped around it.

"It looks as though it was never meant to be removed." Then she added, "I think I need to make a call to Dr. Davidson."

"I'll continue my examination," Wendy confirmed as Kristin removed her scrubs, washed her hands, and left the room.

Kristin walked into her office and dialed Dr. Davidson.

"Dr. Bridger," he said, attempting to greet her, but did not sound very pleasant. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know very well what I'm calling about," Kristin said, not allowing his attempt at charm to win her over. "The microchips."

Davidson laughed in a condescending way. "I thought you'd call sooner, actually," he admitted. "I know. I suppose you'd like to know how to remove them."

"Well, first can you tell me why we're losing patients?"

Davidson wiped the smile off his face. "They're dying?"

"We lost a woman this morning. I believe her name was Freya," Kristin said sadly.

Davidson nodded. "Freya was one of the first."

"The first?"

"The first to be chipped. Do you know why the colony is called Alpha? Because it was the first of its kind. When the mind-control experiments first started, nothing was planned. But when my colleagues came up with the idea of a colony, well, that seemed ideal," Davidson explained. "Unfortunately, we've gone through many different prototypes. Sometimes, there are side-effects."

"Side-effects like death?" Kristin said. "I really do not want to be privy to that."

"I don't blame you, but no one here has died," he confirmed. "It might be the fact they've left the colony. I warned you that leaving was risky."

"Why would that matter?" Kristin wondered.

"The chips are supposed to have a range on them. Anyone who steps outside the range will suffer consequences," Davidson confirmed.

"Just tell us how to remove them," Kristin said desperately.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Davidson sighed. "They're not meant to be removed. Besides, I'm not the one who invented the chip; only the creator knows how to remove it."

"And just who is the creator?"

"I'm not allowed to know that; I just work here. I'm trained to be an insider; I follow orders. I do what I'm told and don't ask questions. I only know what they want me to know."

"They?"

"Secretary Nguyen. You need to talk to him. I'm sorry I can't be more help," he said before cutting the link.

Meanwhile, Nathan was on the bridge. After informing the bridge crew that he wasn't resigning after all, at least not until after the Alpha Colony situation was resolved, he saw to it that everything was running smoothly. He planned to head to medbay, but was interrupted.

"Captain, you've a call from an external link," O'Neill informed him. "Secretary Nguyen."

"Put it through," Nathan said. "Thank you."

A few moments later, a small angry-looking man appeared on the screen. "Captain Bridger. So, you've discovered the situation in Alpha Colony?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it," Nathan said, trying to remain as calm as he could. "Admiral Noyce said you know all about Alpha."

"That I do," Nguyen confirmed. "I'd actually like to come aboard, along with some of my colleagues. I'm sure you need my help."

"Very well," Nathan said. "Will you be needing a launch?"

"No, I have my own. You're near Alpha?"

"About three hundred miles off the coast now, but yes," Nathan confirmed.

"We'll be there first thing tomorrow morning," Nguyen replied before cutting the link.

By evening, all senior staff were reassembled in the ward room once again. Lucas had been kind enough to help Kristin put the children to bed prior to the meeting, the only time she'd gotten to spend with them that day, save for the few brief moments earlier that morning. But she explained to them some of the situation, telling them that there were people on board that needed their help. The children seemed to understand, and Kristin hoped they did.

Once everyone was there, Nathan began. He turned the floor over to Wendy and Kristin first so they could explain the situation in medbay.

Once they were finished, Nathan said, "We're hoping that Secretary Nguyen will help us get this situation resolved. Despite what anyone thinks he'd done or hasn't done, please remember he's your superior. Treat him with respect."

Soon after, the meeting was adjourned. Kristin lagged behind. "It seems to me that speech wasn't just for us," Kristin noted.

Nathan nodded. "Please don't let me kill the man," he said quietly.

"You won't," Kristin said as though it was fact. "You're better than that."

"How are things in medbay?" he asked.

Kristin paused slightly. "Uneventful, at the moment."

"Robert?" he asked with concern.

Kristin sighed. "Stable at the moment. He can remember some things, but not others. He knows you're his father, however. I don't think he's realized that you and I are a couple. He hasn't asked about Carol yet."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there more today. He looked at the clock. I suppose it's too late to go see him now?"

Kristin nodded. "I think he's confused, at the moment, but he seems to understand your position. He knew you'd have been with him if you could. He can't seem to focus for very long. I know you want to tell him what he's missed, but we need to ease him into it...slowly."

Nathan sighed deeply. "I just hope this gets resolved soon. Are you going to bed?"

"Only if you are," Kristin replied.

"If you're going to go back to work, I will too."

Nathan shook his head. "No, we need to get some rest. You're tired."

"So are you," Kristin replied as the two walked arm in arm to their quarters.


	9. One

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, One by Metallica: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=WM8bTdBs-cw**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Nathan helped Kristin with the children a bit. Although the boat was in a state of chaos, he was realizing that Kristin was right, that the children needed structure. He also knew he'd been absent from their lives lately, and that wasn't fair to them. He was thinking about how much he missed in Robert's life, both when Robert was a child and in the past nine years. When Robert was young, Nathan was out to sea on and off throughout that time. Now that he'd had a second chance with Harry and Kristen, he didn't want to be an absent father once again, didn't want to miss so many special moments.

After helping Kristin drop the children off with Kendall, he turned to her. "Well, I better head to the bridge," he said. "I'd like to say I'll see you later, but I can't say when."

Kristin nodded. "I really appreciated your help this morning."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good husband or father lately-" Nathan started to say.

But Kristin placed a finger to his lips. "Sshh," she said quietly. "I know. It's already been forgiven."

That was one of the reasons why Nathan loved her so much; she loved him no matter what. All he could do was say, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she confirmed. "We'll survive this."

Nathan took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "And we'll be stronger afterwards," he whispered. Then he released her. "Good luck."

"You, too," Kristin said as she started in the opposite direction.

On the bridge, things were uneventful until the word came that Secretary Nyugen would be arriving in launch bay.

As Nathan waited patiently, Chief Crocker yelled, "Secretary on the bridge."

An older, Asian man appeared before him. Nathan saluted respectfully, along with the crewmen there.

"At ease, Captain," Secretary General Nyugen replied. He held out his hand. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet the great Nathan Bridger."

"I wish I could say the same," Nathan said.

"Excuse me?" Nyugen asked.

"No disrespect, sir," Nathan said. "It's just that I'm not as familiar with you as you are with me," he explained.

"Oh," Nyugen stated, softening a bit. "Well, I can honestly say that by the end of this, you will know me. And I am confident you won't forget again."

With that, Chief Crocker escorted Nyugen to his quarters while Nathan tagged along. Once there, Nathan dismissed the chief and turned to Nyugen. "Uh, I suppose we should get down to business then?"

Nyugen nodded. "Yes, it seems you've discovered our little secret."

Nathan was trying to be as kind as possible, but he was having difficulty. "No one told us we weren't supposed to be there until it was too late. And we weren't about to leave sick and dying people alone."

"That's very admirable of you, Captain," Nyugen stated, but Nathan didn't like his tone of voice. It was almost sinister; it made him uncomfortable.

"We can resolve this little matter and be out of your hair in no time."

"Wait just a minute," Nathan replied. "I'd like them to have a choice in the matter. They're human beings; they're not cattle."

Nyugen laughed. "No one ever said they weren't humans."

"Then why are you holding them against their will?" Nathan challenged.

"You fought in the war; you know why."

Nathan sighed, remembering the gruesome details of the war. It was no secret that these underwater colonies served as refuge. "But the war isn't going on anymore."

"That doesn't mean we can't be ready if another one starts again," Nyugen stated.

"So, you trick people, allow them to think a war is still going on…and you operate on them against their will?"

"Who says it's against their will?"

"The fact that none of them seem to know what's happening to them," Nathan said.

"I can assure you that every one of them agreed to it."

"Even the children?"

"Parental permission," Nyugen stated. "They all signed waivers."

"How many?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"How many colonies are there?"

"Seven," Nyugen answered. "But Alpha was the first; there haven't been as many breakthroughs in any of the others as there have been in Alpha."

"Breakthroughs?"

"The Alpha residents have had the best reaction to the chips."

"You call death a _good _reaction?"

"No, but up until now, they'd been doing remarkably well," Nyugen explained.

"Why would you have them chipped in the first place? What was the point?" Nathan asked. "Was it really all mind control?"

"You make it sound barbaric. It really wasn't. The one who created the chip saw a definite need for improving the United States soldier. Through the chip, yes, all those chipped would be controlled. However, the benefits to it were far greater. They'd have a collective mind, meaning they'd be able to strategize better, fight better, and incidentally, win," Nyugen explained.

"But the early mind control experiments held people against their will, didn't they?" Nathan challenged.

"That was before I got involved, but yes. However, we've come a long way since then."

Nathan was silent for a moment, letting Nyugen's words sink in. He wanted to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to strike out at the answer. "Were you aware that my son was in your colony?"

"I was," Nyugen said honestly.

Nathan stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "You knew that we, my wife and I, were lead to believe he was dead?"

"I think I heard something about that, yes," Nyugen stated, rather apathetically.

"I was in a depression for years because of it," Nathan said, getting angrier. "How can you sit there and not care? How could you do that to me? How many other inhabitants happen to be somebody's missing child?" Nathan yelled.

"You will remember that I am your superior," Nyugen reminded him. "And I beg to differ with you; I _do_ care. I lost a child in the war myself. But look at you now. You're captain of the UEO's most powerful submarine. You have a good life. And I've heard you've recently remarried…and you adopted two children, haven't you?"

Nathan was taken aback. "How did you-"

"It's my job to know these things. I realize it's not something you want everyone knowing; obviously, you don't want any harm coming to them, now do you? Your secret is safe with me," Nyugen replied.

Nathan quickly composed himself, pushing his shock aside. "The fact I've remarried and have two children isn't the point. You took my son away from me."

"I did nothing of the sort; he knew what he was getting himself into when he arrived in Alpha."

"I don't believe you," Nathan said.

Nyugen sighed. "Why don't we head to medbay? I'd like to see the patients."

Meanwhile in medbay, Kristin and Wendy found that many of the younger patients had completely recovered. Being that the patients were no longer in quarantine, all the available rooms were full. While Wendy checked on other patients, Kristin went to check on Robert. She knocked on the doorframe gently.

Robert looked in her direction. "You can come in," he said.

"I just wanted to inform you that Michael has almost completely recovered." She motioned to the young boy sleeping in the bed next to him.

Robert gave her a small smile. "I don't know how to thank you for that."

"You're quite welcome," she said. Then she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Physically, my head and neck hurt, but they've been giving me pain medication for that. Mentally…well, I'm not sure. Sometimes, I can remember; other times, no." He paused for a moment as if trying to determine what to say next. "You and my father…you're married?"

Kristin hesitated a bit. "Robert, I-"

"You don't need to sugarcoat anything," he informed her. "I just want to know the truth."

"I understand that, but maybe it would be best if-"

At that moment, Nathan and Secretary Nyugen walked in, interrupting them.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kristin said to Robert. She walked over to Nathan and the secretary and ushered them into the corridor.

Nathan said, "Kristin, I'd like to introduce you to Secretary Nyugen. Secretary, this is Dr. Kristin Bridger."

Nyugen nodded. "Your wife, I know. I've heard a lot of good things about you, Doctor," he said, shaking her hand.

Kristin returned the handshake. "Thank you."

"Tell me, how are the patients doing?" Nyugen asked.

"Well, the younger ones are doing wonderfully. It's the adults who seem to have taken a turn for the worst. We lost a woman yesterday. We're hoping you'll be able to shed some light on how to go about removing the microchips," Kristin explained.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Nyugen stated.

"Well, why not?" Kristin asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm not the one who created it."

Kristin sighed in frustration. "That's the same thing Dr. Davidson said. Why the big secret? It's revolting for a scientist to create something like this, something with no way to remove it," Kristin said in disgust.

"Revolting, maybe. But you're closer to the creator than you think," Nyugen confirmed. He nodded his head toward Robert's room.

Nathan and Kristin stared at him in shock.

"You're saying that my son-" Nathan began.

"Yes, Captain. Your son is the creator; only he knows how to remove it, if it's even possible," Nyugen informed them.


	10. Black Bird

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Black Bird by The Beatles: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=UzuvbgKpzQE**

**Chapter 10**

"If he can't remember even creating the microchips, how are we going to ask him how to remove it?" Kristin finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. It was the same question Nathan had wanted to ask, but couldn't bring himself to ask it.

"I might be able to assist with that," Nyugen replied.

"You mean you're willing to help remove it?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"It isn't my first choice, no," Nyugen admitted. "However, we don't want any Alpha residents dying either. If you'll allow me, Captain, I've a proposition for you. I'd like to bring some of the colonies' best physicians here. Surely you can understand Dr. Davidson's reluctance to be as truthful as you would have initially liked. I assure you, he knows more than he says, although it is truthful he wouldn't know how to remove it. You see, the chip, when inserted into the human body, becomes accepted by the body; it merges with the nerves," Nyugen explained.

"We saw that in our autopsy," Kristin explained.

Nyugen nodded. "Well, my physicians may help us troubleshoot the problem. What do you think, Captain?"

Until this moment, Nathan had been silent. He was busy trying to fathom the fact that his own son would create something like this. He was trying to understand. After a pause, he said, "Very well. We'll have launches available if you need." He took out his PAL and called Seaman Piccolo. "Please escort the secretary to the ward room so he can have access to the vid-phone there. And, if he needs anything else, you'll help him prepare a launch for his guests."

"Aye, sir," Tony replied. With that, he and the secretary left.

Kristin sighed heavily and looked at Nathan.

"Do you think I could…?" Nathan asked, motioning toward Robert and Michael's room as his voice trailed off.

"I think that would be a good idea, but be gentle. But don't try badgering him about the microchip situation," Kristin warned kindly.

"I wasn't planning on it," Nathan said.

"He wanted to know if you and I were a couple," Kristin told him.

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything," Kristin admitted. "That's when you and Secretary Nyugen interrupted. I think it's best he hear it from you anyway."

"I think he should hear it from both of us," Nathan insisted.

Kristin hesitated at first, but then she realized Nathan needed her support. "All right," she agreed.

Kristin entered first. "Sorry about that," she said to Robert. She noticed then that Michael had woken up. "Hello, Michael," she greeted, trying to sound cheery.

"Hi," the boy replied.

"Listen, if it's okay with your father, how would you like to spend the day with some other children who are around your age?" Kristin asked.

Michael bounced on his knees excitedly. "Could I, Dad? Please?"

"I promise he'd be safe," Kristin assured Robert. "Since he's not ill anymore, there's really no reason to keep him cooped up in here."

Robert thought for a moment. He looked at Michael, who was giving his father a pleading look with his hands folded together. "All right," he conceded. "But you listen to…who is it he'll be with?"

"Kendall; she's the children's tutor. But since this is a special circumstance, I think they can take some time away from their studies. After Kendall is relieved, then Lucas will probably be with them until I or Nathan are available," Kristin explained.

"Who's Lucas?" Robert asked.

"Oh, he's the chief computer analyst; he's also an essential part of the science department. And he, Nathan, and I are…very close." She wanted to explain how the three were a surrogate family, Lucas being like another son to them. But at the moment, she felt it best not to mention that. "Lucas is wonderful with the children."

Robert nodded. "Fine, but you listen to the adults, understand?" he said to Michael.

"I will, Dad! Thanks," Michael said excitedly as Kristin showed him to a room where he could change into regular clothes rather than a hospital gown.

Robert turned to Kristin. "These children; they're yours?"

Kristin nodded. "My son is Michael's age, I believe. And, my daughter is a few years younger."

At that moment, Nathan walked in. "Hi," he said to Robert.

"Hello," Robert replied.

"Uh, I thought the three of us could talk?" Nathan said.

"I'd like that," Robert assured him.

After Michael came out of the bathroom, dressed, Kristin led him to Kendall's classroom.

Nathan turned back to Robert. "So, you remember me?"

Robert nodded. "I think so. I can remember some things, but not others."

Nathan patted his leg gently. "Hopefully, that'll change soon."

"What happened to my mother?" Robert asked. "That doctor…she's not my mother."

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she died about four years ago."

"I wish I could remember her more. Was she proud of me?" Robert asked.

"Oh, yes," Nathan said. "She was so proud of you. She…we loved you, love you more than anything." Then a thought came to him, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"One of the things I remember about her was that she was angry with me, angry that I wanted to be a sailor like you," Robert replied. "She didn't like when we were away."

Nathan nodded. "No, she didn't. After you disappeared, she made me retire."

"Really? Was it difficult?" Robert asked.

"Somewhat, but once I got used to it, it wasn't so bad," Nathan explained. The conversation was going easier now, so that when Kristin approached the doorway, she stayed back to let the two talk.

"So, how did she die?" Robert asked.

"She got sick," Nathan explained. "She caught some kind of island virus."

"Island?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention we sold our house after you disappeared; we bought an island off the Yucatán Peninsula in Mexico. Anyway, we thought it was just a cold or flu, but by the time we realized it was something more, it was too late," Nathan said sadly, his love for Carol evident in his words.

Robert was silent for a moment; he had tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see her one last time."

Nathan embraced his son for the first time since he'd discovered he wasn't dead. The two cried for a bit over the loss of the woman they both loved.

Expecting this reaction, Kristin decided to leave them alone, but Nathan heard her footsteps. "Kristin?"

"I-I thought you two needed to be alone," she said quietly, coming back to stand in the doorway.

Robert wiped his tears away. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked. "Does it make you uncomfortable to talk about my mother?"

Kristin took a step forward. "Of course not," she explained. "I understand she was a part of your and your father's life. I'd expected this reaction; I just thought it was a family moment that need not be interrupted."

Robert took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You're family, too."

Kristin leaned over him and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you," she whispered, holding back a few tears of her own. She then stood and turned to Nathan, who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Please, stay," Nathan said to her.

Kristin looked at Robert who nodded his agreement.

"How's Michael?" Robert asked.

"Oh, he's doing just fine. Kristen and Harry are excited to have a playmate. Kendall's with them at the playground right now."

"Playground?" Robert asked.

Nathan and Kristin laughed. "We've an indoor playground," Nathan explained. "I suppose we need to explain there." He looked to Kristin, encouraging her to speak.

"After your mother died, your father was depressed and lonely," she said. "After the war ended, there was a general alliance. The United Earth Oceans Organization was created through this alliance, the UEO. The _seaQuest,_ originally a warship, had been revamped and remodeled. It is now a science and exploration vessel, meant to keep the peace rather than destroy it."

Robert laughed lightly. "Uncle Bill suckered you, huh?"

"He dragged me off the island," Nathan admitted. "But once I got here, I remembered how much I loved it. And there were a few people that reminded me that there's still life out there." He looked at Kristin for effect.

"That's when you fell in love?" Robert asked.

"Not exactly," Nathan said. "It took me some time to realize it."

"I was very patient," Kristin explained. "I knew your father was worth waiting for."

"So you two got married?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, we broke up first."

"Not because we wanted to," Kristin explained. "My oldest daughter was kidnapped, and I couldn't work knowing she was out there somewhere. So, I broke it off with your father to do an undercover mission to save her. And by some twist of fate, your father was eventually put on that same mission…and we found one another again."

"Wow!" Robert said. "I'd love to hear that whole story sometime."

"You will," Nathan assured him. "After that, we decided to adopt Kristen and Harry. And then we got married."

Robert looked at Kristin. "I can tell she loves you, so I'm happy for you, Dad."

"Thank you," Nathan replied sincerely. "You know, this doesn't mean I don't still love your mother."

Robert nodded. "I think she'd approve of her."

Kristin felt her face grow warm, blushing at the compliments. She muttered a shy, "Thank you." as well. Then she added, "I think we should let him rest now."

Nathan began to protest, but Robert said, "I am tired. I don't want to get too overwhelmed right away."

Kristin gave Nathan a look that said, "I told you so."

"We have work to do anyway," Nathan admitted. "I'll see you later?"

"Right, Dad. I love you," Robert said.

"I love you, too," Nathan said as he headed to the bridge.

Kristin turned to Robert. "Do you need anything before I leave? Pain medication?"

Robert shook his head. "No, I think I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

Kristin helped him lie back down, and she instinctively tucked him in as though he were a young child. "Sleep well," she whispered.

"Thank you," Robert said appreciatively.

Kristin quietly closed the door behind her and went to check on Wendy, who was making her rounds with the other patients. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Wendy replied. "So did the secretary arrive yet?"

Kristin nodded and filled her in on what was going on.

"Do you think the other doctors will be able to help?"

"I hope so," Kristin said. "Still, there's just something that doesn't feel right with this."

"Like what?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure," Kristin admitted. "Nathan and I just had a heartfelt talk with Robert now. We're slowly easing him into what he's missed. We haven't asked about the microchip, and he hasn't volunteered the information. The situation's just so bizarre."

"Well, hopefully once the other doctors get here, they'll be able to shed some light on it."

"I hope so," Kristin agreed.


	11. Get Gone

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Get Gone by Fiona Apple: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=F76BU-tMI3Q. However, please be warned the song has some explicit lyrics, so reader discretion is advised. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11**

Later that morning, Secretary Nyugen had summoned a handful of doctors, one being Dr. Rick Davidson from Alpha Colony. In addition, Nyugen requested Dr. Sam Milan from Delta Colony, Dr. Marie O'Rourke from Epsilon Colony, and Dr. Steven Clark from Omega Colony.

By that afternoon, the doctors were in one of the conference rooms discussing the situation with Kristin and Wendy.

"Well," Dr. Davidson said once Kristin and Wendy told him and the other doctors what was going on, "I believe we can remove the chips from the younger patients without any complications."

"How can that be?" Wendy asked. "If the chips are designed to merge with the body-"

"You don't understand, Doctor," Davidson interrupted. He took a box that he'd brought with him and opened it. It was filled with file folders stuffed with all kinds of notes. "This is years of research here, research from the very start until now. Since the younger patients weren't chipped until recently, the chips are easily removable."

"Fifteen operations are a bit much for our staff," Kristin explained.

"Well, we'll help of course," Davidson answered. "And we don't need to do them all at once. It's a simple procedure, really."

"You've removed them before?" Kristin asked.

"No," Davidson replied, "but I've inserted them, as have the other doctors."

The other doctors nodded their agreement.

"But how do we remove the chips from the others?" Wendy insisted. "Surely, we've seen that the longer one has it, the more potential there is for damage. We don't want any more deaths on our hands."

"I understand that, Doctors," Dr. O'Rourke cut in. "These are the first deaths we've seen since we've started the process, I assure you. But you should know that sometimes, these things happen."

"These things are human beings," Kristin countered, not pleased with Dr. O'Rourke's apathy. Then she turned to Dr. Davidson and asked, "If you've been working on the project from the beginning, wouldn't you know how to remove it?"

Dr. Davidson thrust the box toward her. "All the notes are here; take a look for yourself. Mr. Bridger designed the chip and volunteered himself for the first initial tests. Once it was determined that there were no adverse side effects, the chips were distributed to the other colonies and inserted."

"That doesn't make sense," Wendy said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Davidson said, turning to her.

"The mind control chips were created long before Robert created this one," Wendy noted.

"Yes, however, they weren't as advanced as what Robert created," Davidson explained.

"I think what she means is," Kristin cut in, "is that it doesn't make sense for someone to volunteer for mind control."

Wendy nodded.

Dr. Clark spoke up, "With the war going on, Mr. Bridger felt it was the best way to prepare for an attack. With the chips, everyone would be on the same wavelength. Ultimately, it would create the most obedient soldier."

"So, that warranted using it on children?" Kristin exclaimed. "The war's over and has been for almost four years!"

"Well, obviously the UEO feels differently," Dr. Davidson countered. "Everyone in the colonies understands the risks."

"Oh, really? Do they know that death is one of the side effects?" Kristin challenged.

"I suggest you read the facts, Doctor. I thought we were here to help, not argue," Davidson said, storming out of the room. The other colony doctors followed, leaving Kristin and Wendy alone.

Once they were alone, Kristin turned to Wendy. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Wendy said. "Those doctors don't seem to know any more than we do."

"Yes, well, I should have been more civil. Now, he's probably complaining to the secretary about my behavior."

"Maybe," Wendy said, "but we can't be blamed for asking questions, for wanting to understand. If we didn't ask questions, we wouldn't be scientists."

"Of course not; we'd be soldiers," Kristin quipped. She sighed deeply. "I suppose I need to tuck my tail between my legs and apologize to them."

Before Wendy could reply, Kristin's PAL beeped. "Bridger?" Kristin said.

"Kristin, we need to talk," Nathan said from the other end. "Can we see you in the ward room?"

"I-I'll be right there," Kristin said before cutting the link.

"I guess they complained to the captain," Wendy stated.

"He doesn't sound pleased." Kristin sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

Wendy patted her shoulder gently. "I'm sure the captain will understand; if you need someone to speak on your behalf, you know I will."

"Thank you, dear," Kristin said, "but I don't think it's necessary at the moment. You'll hold down the fort?"

"No problem."

With that, Kristin left and headed to the ward room. Once there, she saw a room full of displeased expressions; the other doctors gave her a disapproving look as did the secretary.

Nathan didn't look any more pleased with her either as he motioned for her to sit down. "It appears we have a situation here, Doctor," he said as she sat. "Would you like to explain why you're being combative?"

"Combative?" Kristin repeated in shock. "That's not exactly the case."

"Then what is the case?" Nathan asked.

Kristin opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Secretary Nyugen. "You don't have to agree with what we do, but I thought you wanted our help."

"I do," Kristin insisted, "but-"

"Then we shouldn't need to justify our work to you," Davidson interrupted.

Kristin cast Nathan a desperate glance. "I wasn't asking anyone to justify their work," she said quietly. "I was simply trying to understand."

"Well, perhaps you weren't as tactful as you could have been, Doctor," Nathan reminded her. "I thought we agreed to be civil."

Kristin couldn't believe that Nathan wasn't taking her side on this. She felt her face grow warm with anger and embarrassment. She bit her tongue to prevent her from lashing out at the doctors once again. Then, in her most sincere voice, she turned to the doctors and said, "I'm sorry. Hopefully, we can put this behind us and be able to work together now."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, Doctor, everything should be fine," Davidson countered. Then he said, "Apology accepted."

"I trust we won't be having a conversation like this again," Secretary Nyugen said to Kristin.

"Of course not, sir," Kristin replied.

"Good," Nyugen said, pleased.

"Uh, why don't you doctors head back to the science labs then?" Nathan told them. As they turned, Nathan said, "Kristin? Can you stay behind for a minute? Mister Secretary, can we have a few moments alone?"

Nyugen nodded. "Of course, Captain," he replied before following the other doctors out.

"I can't believe you," Kristin said angrily. "You have no idea how those doctors were acting."

"That might be so, but I know how you can be, too," Nathan replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you get fired up about something, everyone gets a tongue lashing," Nathan said. "Isn't it possible you might have been a little out of line?"

"No, it's not possible. Nathan, you don't understand. They don't even care about any of the patients. They're treating them as though they're nothing more than lab rats."

"I know," Nathan said. "Do you think I enjoy being civil to the secretary? You have to know how angry I am with him. Who told me to be civil to him?" he said, looking at her. Kristin knew very well it was she who had said that. "Can't you be civil, too?"

"You act as though I've been acting like a barbarian. I've done nothing of the sort. I simply asked questions, questions that I think _deserve_ answers. I thought we were going to make sure this didn't happen to anyone else," Kristin questioned.

"We are," Nathan promised, "but you should know that can't happen overnight. Once we can find out how to remove the chip, then we take our evidence to the brass. But it's going to take time…and patience."

"I don't trust them," Kristin stated simply.

"I'm not asking you to trust them or to like it," Nathan said. "But I am asking you to follow orders."

"Orders? Might I remind you that I am not one of your military drones?" Kristin shouted.

Nathan matched her tone. "That might be, Doctor, but I am your superior."

"So, that's how it is then?" Kristin retorted. "I thought we vowed to support each other?"

"I never said I didn't support you," Nathan countered. "I can't show you favoritism just because you're my wife."

"I'm not asking for favoritism," Kristin said, "but I am asking you to believe me. Those doctors aren't here to help us."

Nathan sighed in frustration. "Damn it, Kristin! What other choice do we have? You know my son's life is at stake here!"

"I'm quite aware of that! I'm not trying to sabotage anything to help him and the others."

"Just please do as I ask," Nathan pleaded. "All I'm asking is for you to be civil enough to get this figured out. Then they'll be out of our hair."

Kristin thought for a moment. As much as she hated to admit it, Nathan was right. They didn't have any other choice but to listen to the colony doctors. "Fine," she said quietly.

Nathan moved closer to her to hug her, but she backed away. "Remember, Captain, you're my superior," she reminded, definitely not being quick to let him off the hook. With that, she left the room.

Once she returned to the science labs, the colony doctors were explaining some of the past research to Wendy.

"Nice of you to join us, Doctor," Dr. Davidson said smugly as the entered the room. Then he filled Kristin in on what she'd missed.

The rest of the afternoon went well for all the doctors in question; there were no other ego clashes. They worked together as scientists. Kristin started to think that perhaps she had misjudged them after all; however, she wasn't going to throw away her previous presumptions completely; she merely pushed them aside for the moment.

By late afternoon, the doctors finished their discussions and decided to begin work the next day. They decided to begin the removal of the chips from the younger patients, hoping that would help them learn how to remove the chips from the others. Kristin wrapped up her work for the evening, bid goodbye to the others, took her PAL out, and buzzed Lucas.

"Wolenzcak," Lucas said. Kristin could hear distinctive laughter in the background. "I was just wondering where you are," Kristin said. "How are the children?"

"Full of energy," Lucas replied. "But we've been having fun. We were actually on our way to the mess for dinner. We're in my room. Would you like me to wait?"

"Please," Kristin said. "I'll come get the children and leave you to rest."

A few moments later, Kristin had retrieved the children from Lucas' care. After thanking him, she turned to the three. "So you've had fun today?"

The three children nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said. "Michael and I have so much in common! Did you know his birthday is only two days after mine?"

"No, I didn't," Kristin admitted. "So you two will both be nine next month? We'll have to have a special party then." Then she turned to her daughter, "They haven't been torturing you, have they?"

Kristy shook her head. "Not too much. It's too bad Michael didn't have a sister, though."

Kristin chuckled softly. "I know it's not easy to be the only girl with a group of boys, but you'll find boys aren't so bad sometimes."

"I guess," Kristy replied thoughtfully.

"So, are you three hungry?" Kristin asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, let's just stop at our room for a minute; I want to change," Kristin explained. "Then we'll head to the mess. Maybe by that time, your father will be done with his watch."

"Uh, Doctor?" Michael said gently.

Kristin smiled at Michael's politeness. She finally realized she hadn't told him what to call her, especially considering no one had yet explained to the children that Robert was their brother and that they were, essentially, Michael's aunt and uncle. "You can call me Kristin," she said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, uh, Kristin, after we eat, can we see my dad?" Michael asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Kristin said.

"He was sleeping when I left the lab, but he should be awake by then. And, I was thinking we would ask him if you could sleep over. Would you like to share a room with Harry?"

"Wow! I'd like that!" Michael said excitedly. "I've never been to a sleepover before."

"It's settled then," Kristin said, positive Robert would agree. She made a mental note to also ask Robert and Nathan about explaining the situation to the children. But for now, she kept silent on the issue.

A few moments later, they arrived in their quarters. "I'll be out in a minute," Kristin said to the children. With that, she slipped into the bedroom and changed. A few moments later, she stepped into the living quarters. However, she immediately sensed something wasn't right, realizing she didn't hear the children anymore. "Harry?" she said. Upon receiving no answer, she said, "Kristen?" Still, she received no answer. "Michael?"

She frantically began to search the entire living quarters. Finally, she found the children in Harry's room, each of them collapsed on the floor. She knelt beside Harry first, turning him over and trying to determine what caused him to collapse.

"Harry? Sweetheart? It's Mommy," she said, trying to get him to wake up.

However, in her panic to find the children, she failed to notice that she and the children weren't the only ones in the room. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders, hands pulling her back and placing a hand over her mouth and nose. And then, everything went black.


	12. Wish You Were Here

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=VT1-sitWRtY**

**Chapter 12**

**Somewhere in Spain**

Kristin awoke, gasping for air and coughing. After a few moments, she finally recovered her senses. She wasn't anywhere she recognized. Beside her, the children were still unconscious on the floor. To her relief, they were all still breathing. However, from her reaction, Kristin deduced they'd been drugged. She looked around the small room, which was dimly lit by a bare bulb in the middle of the ceiling. She noticed a door with a small window in it. The window, however, had bars on it; she crossed the room to the door, finding it locked. She expected as much anyway. The room had no furniture, save for a toilet in the corner of the room. There were no other windows, meaning there was no chance of escape.

She paused slightly, trying to feel for the soft vibrations that one gets in a moving launch or submarine, the same ones she felt on the _seaQuest._ When she felt none, she knew they weren't on any other submarine or boat. They were on land. She'd tried to determine how long they'd been gone, hoping that _seaQuest_ was already on their trail, but she found her watch was gone as well as her PAL. In fact, the only items she still had on her person were the clothes she was wearing and her wedding ring.

Suddenly, Kristin heard the distinctive sound of a key turning in the lock. She instinctively backed away, standing over the children in an attempt to protect them from whoever the unknown captor was. As the doorknob turned, her breath caught in her throat. A large man with long dark hair appeared in the doorway, a sinister smile on his face.

"Ah, I see you're awake," he said as he stepped towards her; as he came closer, Kristin noticed he towered above her. She backed away further still, but there weren't many options to go in the small room. She found herself backed against the wall.

He put his weight against her and placed a hand on the wall. "First of all, you need to understand there's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, so don't bother looking. You will do as you're told; do you understand?"

"And if I don't?" Kristin asked bravely.

The man laughed. "I was told you were a feisty one." Then he suddenly stopped laughing and said, "If you don't, your children will suffer the consequences. And if they misbehave once they're awake, you will pay for their disobedience." He caressed her face with his hand. Kristin tried to pull away so he grabbed her face forcefully and squeezed hard. "We wouldn't want to harm that pretty face, would we?"

Kristin shook her head under his grip.

Satisfied, he released her. "Good girl. And if you try anything, anything at all, there will be grave consequences. Now, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if I'm forced. So, please, don't force me," the man said. Realizing he still had her pinned against the wall, he stepped back, allowing her to go free.

"Can I ask where we are?" Kristin said, not wanting to meet his gaze because she was frightened.

"You're certainly not underwater anymore," the man replied. "Cadiz, Spain."

"W-what do you mean to do with us?" Kristin asked quietly.

"You need to understand this isn't my doing," the man said. "I just follow orders. I'm just here to keep the four of you in line and carry out necessary consequences."

"Orders from whom?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said simply. He handed her a small remote control-type device with different-colored buttons on it. "When the children wake up, hit the red button please."

Kristin looked at him doubtfully.

"Don't worry; it won't set off a bomb or anything. All it will do is let me know that they're awake; the remote is linked with a circuit board in my quarters. I assume you're all hungry, so when the children are awake, I'll bring you something to eat. Then I'll have to inform the boss that you're all up and about. By the way, you can call me Jesse," he said. "Now we can be friends, or we can be enemies; I suggest we try to be friends. We're going to be spending _a lot_ of time together."

Kristin didn't quite like the way he said _'a lot'_; there was no way she wanted to be friends with him, but she decided she would have to obey, at least for the time being. "What does your boss have against us?" Kristin asked. "Surely, three small children and a doctor aren't a threat to him? Or is it a _she_?"

"It's a he," Jesse confirmed. "He doesn't want me telling you his reasons. All I can say is that it's nothing against_ you_ exactly. It's your husband."

"Nathan? _Why?_" Kristin demanded.

"You're paying for his sins," Jesse replied. Then he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kristin sighed deeply as she leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. She was scared; she didn't know where she was, and she had no idea if Nathan even knew they were missing. _Nathan._ She suddenly remembered the last words she'd spoken to him, how angry she'd been with him. Now, she'd do anything to have him in front of her, to have him hug her, hold her. She'd told herself she wasn't going to cry, that she needed to remain strong. But at the moment, she didn't know what else to do as she hugged herself tightly and allowed her tears to fall.

_**seaQuest**_

Meanwhile, on _seaQuest_, Nathan was just leaving the bridge. It had been a long day, dealing with the secretary, dealing with his wife, and dealing with the general problems of the boat. He headed to his quarters, wondering if Kristin was still angry with him. He decided to turn on his charm to win her over. "Honey, I'm home," he quipped as he walked in the door.

But he was met with silence. "Hmmm…guess they're not here," he muttered. He quickly changed into something more casual and decided to head to the mess to grab a bite to eat, thinking his family might be there instead. When he walked into the nearly abandoned mess hall, he realized his assumption was wrong. He grabbed a sandwich, salad, and a cup of coffee and sat to eat. Ten minutes later, he'd finished his meal. He decided that Kristin and the children might be with Robert, so he headed to his room.

He knocked gently on the doorframe before entering.

"Come in," Robert said.

"Hey, kiddo," Nathan greeted him.

"Hi," Robert said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Was I not who you expected?" Nathan asked.

"No, I mean, I'm glad to see you. I was just hoping it would be Michael."

"Oh, did he run off somewhere?" Nathan asked.

"Don't you remember? Kristin brought him to see your kids," Robert said.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, but that was this morning. You mean to tell me he hasn't been back since?" Nathan asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I admit, I did sleep for a while, but I still thought I'd have seen him by now," Robert explained.

"Maybe they just lost track of time," Nathan defended. "It isn't like Kristin not to check in like that, but then again, she might be busy. Has she been in here lately?"

Robert shook his head. "I haven't seen her since this morning either."

"Really? Are you sure?" Now Nathan decided that really wasn't like Kristin.

"Positive. Do you think something's wrong?" Robert asked worriedly.

Nathan shook his head. "Of course not. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of this. If there were anything wrong, I'd know about it. Someone on board would have noticed something." He took out his PAL and buzzed Kristin, but there was no answer. "That's strange," he muttered.

"You're sure there's not a problem?" Robert asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry; I'll find them. I'll be back shortly." With that, Nathan left the room, wondering where his family must be. Then a thought came to him. The moon pool. They must be swimming in the moon pool, of course. So that was why Kristin hadn't answered her PAL. Sure enough, as he walked out of medbay, he could hear the faint sounds of water splashing, confirming his thoughts. But as he came upon the moon pool, he saw that it was Lucas playing with Darwin.

"Hey, Cap," Lucas greeted him. "What's up?"

"Uh, hi," Nathan said. "Listen, have you seen Kristin and the children lately?"

"The doc came and picked up the children a couple of hours ago. She said they were going to head to the mess to eat dinner. Did you try there?"

Nathan nodded. "I tried her PAL; she didn't answer."

"That's not like the doc," Lucas commented. "But maybe she didn't hear it."

"Maybe," Nathan said. "Well, I'll let you get back to your swim. If you see her, you'll tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Of course, Cap. Night."

"Goodnight, Lucas," Nathan replied as he set off toward B-deck. Perhaps Wendy had seen her. In fact, it was quite possible she was with Wendy, especially if she was still angry with him. He sighed. He probably should have handled the situation a little differently; maybe he should have sided with Kristin. But if he had done that, the secretary would have accused him of siding with her merely because she was his wife. That wasn't the case at all; he didn't like the situation any more than Kristin did. But the point was, it was the only option they had to help Robert and the others.

He reached Wendy's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," he heard Wendy's voice call. A moment later, she answered the door. "Captain! What a surprise; please, come in."

"Thank you," Nathan said upon entering. "I'm not bothering you?"

"No, of course not," Wendy answered. She motioned to the small table holding an overturned book to the page she's been on. "I was just doing a little reading. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Kristin; I was actually hoping to find her and the children here."

Wendy shook her head. "No, not since her shift ended. Wasn't she in your quarters?"

"No, she wasn't," Nathan said, getting a bit more worried. "I've checked Robert's room, and I checked with Lucas, too. Robert said he hadn't seen Michael since this morning either. She wouldn't answer her PAL; where would she have gone?"

"It's a small boat; I'm sure she can't be that far. How about the hydroponics lab?" Wendy suggested.

"Maybe," Nathan said.

Wendy noticed he was becoming increasingly worried about his wife. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, she wasn't as angry as the day went on."

"She said that?" Nathan asked.

"Not in those words exactly. It was more like, 'I don't think I'll make him sleep on the couch,' " Wendy spoke in her best impression of Kristin.

"That sounds more like her," Nathan confirmed. "If you see her, please, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Of course," Wendy replied. "You don't think she's trying to teach you a lesson?"

"Kristin wouldn't do something so elaborate," Nathan said. "Besides, she'd never ignore her PAL."

Wendy agreed. "Well, maybe she's back in your quarters by now. Don't the children usually get ready for bed by this time?"

Nathan nodded. "Usually," he admitted. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Wendy replied.

At that moment, Nathan's PAL beeped.

"See," Wendy said with a smile. "I'm sure that's Kristin now."

"Bridger," Nathan answered.

"Captain?" Jonathan Ford's voice sounded through the device. "We have a slight situation on the bridge."

"Situation?" Nathan repeated. "Care to elaborate, Commander."

Nathan thought he heard struggling in the background in response. "Commander?" he said once again.

"The secretary wants you on the bridge," Ford said before cutting the link.

"That was strange," Wendy noted.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "Did you hear what I heard?"

"I think so. Would you like me to go with you?" Wendy asked.

"That might not be a bad idea," Nathan admitted.

"Lead the way," Wendy said.

**Spain**

After crying for a long time, Kristin finally stopped, realizing it wasn't helping the situation. She told herself she needed to pull herself together since she guessed the children would be waking soon. If she fell apart, they would as well. She needed to be strong, needed to remain calm, at least for them.

A short time later, Harry stirred. "Mom?" he said, sitting up.

Kristin was at his side in a minute.

"W-what happened? Where are we?" Harry asked in panic. "Where's Dad?"

Kristin hugged her son. "Calm down, sweetie." She explained the situation as best as she could without trying to scare him. "We just need to listen to the man and do what he says. And soon, we'll be back with Daddy, all right?"

"I'm scared," Harry admitted.

"It's all right, honey. Mommy's here, and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Kristin soothed.

Not long after, Michael and Kristen awoke as well. Kristin told them the same thing she told Harry.

"I'm hungry," Kristen said.

"I know," Kristin said. "I'll take care of that." Kristin did as Jesse instructed and hit the red button on the remote.

Ten minutes later, Kristin heard the key in the lock. Jesse entered with a tray filled with food that smelled heavenly.

"There's hot soup and sandwiches," Jesse informed them. He set the tray down in the middle of the floor next to them. "And lots of fresh water for you to drink as well." He turned to the children. "Did your mother explain the rules to you?"

"She said we need to listen to you," Harry said.

Jesse nodded. "Did she tell you what would happen if you don't do as I say?"

The children exchanged glances with one another and shook their heads.

"If you misbehave," he said, walking over to Kristin, "your mother here will get hurt." He grabbed her by the arm and held her tightly and squeezed until she let out a soft cry. "Now, I know none of you want that, so you will do as you're told at all times, won't you?"

The children nodded, wide-eyed with fright.

"Good," he said, releasing Kristin. "You should eat before it gets cold," he said to her. "I'll be back later to collect the dishes."

_**seaQuest**_

When Nathan and Wendy arrived on the bridge, they immediately noticed something was amiss. Even Commander Ford looked frightened.

They saw the secretary standing in the middle of the bridge, _seaQuest_ officers standing around him with their hands in the air.

"Secretary Nyugen, what is going on here?" Nathan demanded.

Nyugen laughed. "Ah, nice of you to join our little party, Captain. And I see you've brought the doctor with you." He turned his head to look behind his shoulder. "Take care of her."

Out of the shadows stepped Dr. Davidson, holding a hypodermic needle. He lunged at Wendy. "Do as I say, and I won't use this." He grabbed her arm and took her off to the side where the other members of the crew stood.

"You're threatening my crew with drugs?" Nathan said in disbelief. Surely, three doctors and the secretary were no match for the _seaQuest_ crew.

"Not just drugs," Nyugen confirmed. "You see, there were more than just a few doctors on my launch. They've been on standby the whole time until I gave the signal." Sure enough, out of the shadows stepped a group of soldiers, all yielding weapons.

"What is this about?" Nathan demanded.

"Oh, Captain, Captain, everything will be revealed in due time," Nyugen said in a sing- song voice. Then he said, "Tell me, have you lost something…or more like _someone_, _four _someones to be exact?"

"If you've hurt them, I swear-" Nathan began.

Nyugen laughed cruelly. "I'm going to rip your family apart, piece by piece."


	13. One Last Breath

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, One Last Breath by Creed: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=mvPRiXp5no0**

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence; reader discretion is advised. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13**

**Spain**

After Kristin and the children ate, Jesse came to collect the dishes shortly after. He then left without saying anymore. Once they were alone, the children huddled close to her as she sat with her back leaned against the wall; even Michael, who didn't know her very well, clung close to her. But he obviously felt safe with her. Kristin sighed wrapping her arms around them. Although she didn't know exactly what time it was, she knew it was late; obviously, the children were tired.

"Do you think Dad knows we're gone yet?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure he does," Kristin replied, "and I'm sure he and rest of the crew are all looking for us as we speak. It won't be long before they save us." She'd hoped she sounded convincing on the last part of her statement. She'd hoped it was true, but she knew the likelihood of that was slim. She didn't even know where they were; how would the _seaQuest_ know? She said a silent prayer that they would be rescued soon.

"I'll bet my dad's worried sick," Michael muttered. "We've never been separated before."

Kristin placed a gentle hand on his knee in an effort to comfort him. "You'll see him again soon."

Michael gave her a small smile.

"I wanted my goodnight kiss from Daddy," Kristen said sadly.

"I know, sweetheart," Kristin said. She knew she had to do something to lift their spirits up. "Daddy wouldn't want us talking like this, though, would he?"

The children shook their heads in response.

Kristin nodded. "That's right; we must be brave little soldiers, hm? So, why don't you think nice thoughts and lie down and get some sleep?" Kristin suggested gently.

The children all leaned against her, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

After a few moments, Kristy asked, "Could you tell us a story, Mommy?"

Kristin took a deep breath and thought for a moment, realizing a story would probably help ease their minds. "All right," she agreed. And so, she weaved a tale about a princess who was trapped inside a castle guarded by a dragon and was to be rescued by a knight and a prince. As the story neared its end, she heard deep, rhythmic breathing that told her the children were fast asleep. She whispered her goodnights and sweet dreams as she was left alone with her own thoughts.

She started to mull over Jesse's words to her. He'd said that they were paying for Nathan's sins. Surely, whoever was behind all this was mistaken. Nathan was the most noble, honest man she knew. He couldn't _possibly _have done anything so horrible that someone would need to pay the price for it, right? But then again, he didn't like talking about his past, considering the pain the past had dealt him. In fact, when Kristin really thought about it, there was a lot about Nathan's past that she actually _didn't_ know; could there be some skeletons?

She shook her head as if to answer. No, she wouldn't believe it. She _couldn't_. Even if there was some secret about the past, there had to be a perfectly logical explanation for it. Nathan would never intentionally harm anyone. Deep in her heart, she knew that was true. Just because they'd hit a few roadblocks in their marriage didn't mean she should think she didn't know him after all. She kept looking hopefully towards the door, hoping that any moment, Nathan would burst through and rescue them. But rescue them from what? Yes, they'd been taken against their will. However, nothing overly horrible had happened. So, Jesse had threatened her a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Of course, they were stuck in a room with little light and no furniture, but they were being fed. Certainly, there were prisoners who lived in worse conditions. But in all honesty, Kristin didn't think things were all that bad.

But then again, they'd only been awake for a few hours really. She began to worry that the mastermind might just be waiting until morning to make his presence known; and once that presence was known, she shuddered to think what might happen to them. She imagined all sorts of horrible things, horrible things that kept her awake and prevented her from falling asleep for quite a long time. As her mind raced, she only hoped they'd be rescued in time before her imagination became a reality.

_**seaQuest**_

"No, please," Nathan pleaded, "don't hurt my family. Whatever you want, it's yours. Just, please, let them go."

Nyugen laughed. "The only thing I want is for you to suffer. By hurting your family, I'm essentially hurting you."

Nathan tried to lunge at Nyugen, filled with rage, but two soldiers held him back. "Uh, uh, uh," Nyugen said, wagging his index finger back and forth. "That kind of behavior will only make it worse for them, so I suggest you behave yourself."

Nathan looked around the bridge. Most of the crew had been brought there, all of them being held against their will. There wasn't any chance any of them could escape. After a bit of silence, Nathan asked, "Why?" in a quiet voice.

"Oh, you want to know motive, do you?" Nyugen said. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. But, first, I think we should get the ball rolling. He dialed a number on the vid-link. A short time later, a man's face appeared on the screen; a large man with long, dark hair: Jesse. "Bring the captain's wife to the showroom and make sure we see _everything_."

"Yes, sir," Jesse replied.

**Spain**

Kristin finally started to doze off when she heard the key in the lock. The unexpected sound made her jump, which caused the children to stir.

Jesse walked in and closed the door behind him. "Glad to see you're still awake," he said, holding out his hand to her to help her up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked, making no attempt to take his hand.

"Mom?" Harry asked sleepily.

"What's going on?" Michael asked in alarm.

"Mommy?" Kristen echoed the others' panic.

"Your mother needs to come with me," Jesse said, not in a kind and gentle voice, but rather in a demanding voice.

Kristen hugged her mother tightly. "Mommy, please, don't leave us."

Harry and Michael followed suit. They were just as scared and didn't want to be without her in such an unfamiliar place.

"What did I tell you about not listening?" Jesse boomed, causing the children to scream in fright and cling to Kristin even tighter.

"C-could I have a few minutes with them?" Kristin asked timidly. She knew that Jesse's yelling wasn't helping matters. "_Please?_"

Jesse only glared for a moment. However, he conceded. "Five minutes. Make it snappy."

Kristin nodded. To her relief, Jesse actually left the room, which helped the children calm down a bit. Kristin knelt before them. "Remember what I said about listening to him?" she asked.

"But you never said we'd be separated," Kristy pointed out.

"I didn't know, and I'm sorry. But now that means that you three need to behave. Be good little soldiers and listen to whatever he says. And if I don't come back-"

"Why wouldn't you come back?" Harry asked in alarm, nearly in tears.

"I-I," Kristin began. "This is just in case. We might not see each other for a while, that's all." She looked at Harry. "Take care of your sister."

Harry nodded and hugged his little sister.

Then Kristin hugged all three of them tightly, nearly in tears herself. But she held them back so as not to alarm the children. "Just remember that I love you," she whispered to them.

At that moment, Jesse reentered the room. "Are you ready?"

Kristin nodded. As Jesse grabbed her arm and led her out of the room, she took one last look at the children.

_**seaQuest**_

Everyone watched the vid-screen with baited breath. Once Kristin came into view, being escorted by the large man, all were relieved to see she was seemingly unharmed.

"Bring him closer so he can see," Nyugen ordered the soldiers holding Nathan back. They obliged and brought Nathan closer.

Nyugen stepped in front of the vid-screen. "Hello, Doctor."

Kristin said nothing, but Jesse squeezed her arm. "Hello," she answered.

He turned back to face Nathan. "Well, Captain, now that your wife is here, I suppose I can tell you why I'm doing all this, what the point is."

He turned back to Kristin. "You don't know much about his past, do you?"

Kristin shook her head. "No."

"And did you ever think what the reason for that was?" Nyugen pressed.

"W-well, Nathan experienced some emotional trauma," Kristin explained quietly, defending her husband.

"So that gives him the right to keep his whole past shaded from you?"

"I-"

He moved so Kristin could see Nathan. "Did you ever think there might be something more to it?"

Kristin thought for a moment. "Maybe," she mumbled.

Nyugen laughed cruelly. "Your husband isn't the man you thought he was." He turned back to Nathan. "Why don't you tell her what happened when you were in the war?"

Nathan thought for a moment, but he really had no idea what Nyugen was referring to. "Nothing happened," he said.

"Nothing? _Nothing?_" Nyugen yelled. "Let me refresh your memory. Alan Nyugen. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Alan?" Nathan said, the mention of the name jogging his memory. "I remember him now. But I had nothing-"

"Don't lie to me," Nyugen yelled. "They said you said the same thing back then, but I knew different." He turned back to Kristin. "Alan was my son; he served under your husband as a lieutenant. Nathan was leading a team in the Pacific. But on that particular day, Alan and Nathan were arguing. Nathan didn't want to follow orders. They were supposed to head North, but Nathan heard that the enemy had a huge fleet waiting for them. So, he decided to take it upon himself to set a different course, a course Alan was against."

"What happened to Alan had nothing to do with me," Nathan insisted.

Nyugen shook his head. "To this day, you're still denying his death was your fault." He turned back to Kristin. "Alan was only twenty-three-years-old, and his life was cut short too soon."

"Kristin, it was an accident, but I didn't do it," Nathan told her.

"Then why don't you tell _me _what happened that day?" Nyugen demanded.

"I already told them ten years ago," Nathan countered.

"Doesn't your wife have a right to know what kind of man her husband really is?" Nyugen asked. "Why don't you enlighten us all? What happened that day?"

"The first part of what you said was true," Nathan explained. "Our orders were to head North, but we'd heard it was a trap. I had to make a decision that was best for my entire crew. And I was right. If we'd have headed North, we'd all have died. Alan didn't want to listen. He took it upon himself to take a lifeboat, head North on his own," Nathan explained. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen."

"You should have tried harder," Nyugen yelled. "He was my son, my first born!"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said sincerely. "I never got a chance to meet you then, never got a chance to explain. But I didn't kill your son."

Nyugen laughed once again. "You really think you had nothing to do with it? You really think it's not your fault?" He motioned to Kristin. "Your wife sure is beautiful, isn't she?"

Nathan just stared, unsure of how to react.

"Answer me!" Nyugen yelled.

"Yes," Nathan agreed.

"At least you have a wife. In fact, you've had two; is that right? Funny how fate works. You see, when mine found out about Alan, she fell into a deep depression. I heard the same thing happened to you when your first wife died and your son had disappeared. Lucky for you, you came out of it. _She _didn't, and they couldn't give her any medication. Do you know why? Because she was pregnant. We were so happy when we found out. But that happiness was cut short," Nyugen explained. "She committed suicide two months after Alan passed. I lost my whole family because of you!"

"I am so sorry," Nathan said sincerely.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ No, sorry is not going to cut it. Sorry won't bring my family back. Sorry just isn't what I want. I want you to know the pain I've been through, the pain you've caused." He pointed to Kristin. "Starting with_ her_."

Nathan shook his head. "No, please, take me instead."

"No, that's too easy," Nyugen explained. "I thought I had it all planned. You see, Robert's disappearance was never an accident. Your first wife's death, well, that was just icing on the cake. I thought you'd finally know my pain, finally know what it was like to lose everything you ever cared about. But then I'd heard you'd gotten remarried, adopted children. I couldn't let you be happy again. So, now you are going to watch your family suffer, know their pain." He turned back to Jesse. "Strip her down to her underwear."

There was an audible gasp shared by the bridge crew. Certainly, no one knew what the point of having the doctor in her underwear was, but they could all infer. They all hoped they weren't about to witness a rape.

**Spain**

Jesse turned to Kristin. "You heard the man." He started to unbutton her shirt. Kristin resisted the urge to pull away with every fiber of her being because that was exactly what she wanted to do. She felt her face grow warm with embarrassment as the shirt feel to the floor. "Can we leave her bra on, sir?" he asked Nyugen.

Nyugen nodded.

Kristin breathed a small sigh of relief, despite her fear and worry about what was going to happen to her.

Jesse then took off her shoes and socks. Then, he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her waist.

_**seaQuest**_

Kristin heard Nyugen say, "Now turn to me."

Kristin stood there, feeling mortified. She wanted to cover herself up with her hands, but Jesse held her arms tightly. The rest of the crew tried to avert their eyes, feeling embarrassed for the doctor they all loved.

"Beautiful," Nyugen repeated. "She has one hell of a body, doesn't she, Captain? I can only imagine what it's like to have those long legs wrapped around your waist while you're-"

"Go to hell!" Nathan spat, interrupting him.

Nyugen laughed in response. "Touchy, touchy, are we? You don't like anyone sampling what's yours, do you? Well, don't worry; there won't be any of that right now. If she lives through this, however_,_ _I'll _be the one in bed with her, not you." Then he turned to Jesse, "You know what to do."

Jesse nodded and pulled Kristin to a nearby wall in view of the vid-screen. On the wall, there was a hook with handcuffs attached. He slid Kristin's wrists into the handcuffs and locked them tightly so that her arms her suspended above her head, and her feet barely touched the ground.

"Now, Captain, watch carefully because this is the best part," Nyugen said cruelly.

Nathan ignored him. "Kristin, sweetheart, look at me please."

Kristin, who had been looking down, did as her husband said. "Nathan?" she said, tears running down her face.

"Kristin, yes, please. Just remember I love you, all right?" Nathan said desperately.

"Nathan, I love you, too. I'm sorry about-"

"I don't care about that anymore, sweetheart. Just, please, keep looking at me, no matter what's about to happen. Do you think you can do that?" Nathan asked.

"I-I'll try," she said.

Nyugen proceeded to give Jesse the order. "Do your worst."

All eyes were on Kristin as Jesse suddenly struck her in the stomach with his fist. Kristin cried out in pain, tears stinging her eyes.

"Kristin, look at me," Kristin heard Nathan plead gently. Gritting her teeth she looked as Nathan as Jesse hit her again…and again.

She continued to cry out in pain, but looking into Nathan's eyes helped her to remember that he was there with her, suffering with her. She could see the tears streaming down his face as he watched her endure the beating. In fact, all her friends who witnessed the scene were crying along with him, finding it difficult to watch their friend go through this.

The beating went on for what seemed like a long time. Nearly every inch of Kristin's body was bloody and bruised. She found it difficult to stay awake, difficult to focus. One final blow to Kristin's face caused her to cry out one last time before all she saw was black.


	14. Soldier

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Soldier by Eminem: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=YTnF2M4zmAQ&feature=related. Please know the song has explicit lyrics; reader discretion, please.**

**Chapter 14**

_**seaQuest**_

The bridge was silent as the crew watched Kristin endure the horrible pain, all of them helpless. After Jesse saw Kristin was no longer conscious, he stopped and looked at the screen.

"You've done well," Nyugen said. "Should I take her down?" Jesse asked.

Nyugen thought for a moment. "No," he answered, "but you can wait for a bit. I'll have more work for you." Then he looked at Nathan, who was nearly sobbing since no one knew if Kristin was still alive. "I don't think you've suffered nearly enough," Nyugen said apathetically. "Leave the link up."

"Very well, sir," Jesse replied.

"You're a monster," Nathan said through his tears.

"You haven't seen monster yet," Nyugen promised. "I happen to be aware that there are other people on board that you care deeply about."

"Leave them alone," Nathan demanded.

Nyugen laughed. "Bring them in," he called.

Four soldiers brought both Lucas and Robert onto the bridge, pushing them roughly toward Nyugen but continued to point their weapons toward them so that they wouldn't try to run away.

"Prodigal son, meet substitute son," Nyugen sneered. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

"Lucas was never a substitute," Nathan defended. "We needed one another in the beginning. Now, we're friends."

"So, you don't see him as another son?"

Nathan didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Nyugen commented. "Well, I suppose now I need to be honest with you." He walked over to Robert and gently caressed the back of his neck. "Robert here didn't create the microchip. _I did_."

"What?" Nathan asked in shock.

Nyugen nodded. "I'm sorry for the deception, but I couldn't let your team figure out how to remove it. But I can tell you that if any of them had half a brain, they'd have figured it out. Dr. Davidson practically handed it over to them. All they had to do was go through the notes and figure it out. Apparently, none of them thought it was necessary."

"There were hundreds of files in that box," Wendy broke in, her voice still trembling from the tears she'd shed over witnessing Kristin's abuse.

Nyugen laughed. "Excuses, excuses. Well, it's too bad you didn't find it because look at the pickle you're in now. After we found Robert, he was the perfect guinea pig. Although his disappearance certainly wasn't my doing, I'd like to think it was fate. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get revenge. Unlike you, dear Captain, I would not allow myself to fall into despair. I was more resourceful than that. I used my pain to fuel my vision."

"Your vision?" Nathan questioned. "Your vision of corruption?"

"Some may call it that, but most won't when they see it put into action. The initial mind control chips were failures, but Robert here has shown us it _can _work. And the process is nearly complete. That's why I had to lie."

"But he's getting his memory back," Nathan protested.

"That's merely an illusion. You see, there's one thing you've forgotten to ask about the microchip," Nyugen pointed out.

"And what was that?" Nathan asked.

"Who's the one calling the shots?" He pulled out a small black remote from his pocket. "All I need to do is hit this button, and your son is mine."

"Dad, I-I'm sorry," Robert began. But as Nyugen hit the button, Robert immediately stood at attention.

Nyugen laughed. "Say goodbye to both of them, Captain." He turned to one of the soldiers. "Hand me your gun."

The soldier did as he was told. Nyugen thrust the gun towards Robert. "Take this and shoot him," he instructed, motioning to Lucas.

As Robert pointed the gun at the frightened Lucas, Nathan yelled, "Robert, no!"

But it was too late. The shot made a deafening sound that echoed against the walls of the bridge, and Lucas fell to the floor in a heap.

Audible sobs could be heard from the crew; Nyugen merely laughed cruelly. "Robert is my minion now. He remembers nothing about his past. He's the perfect soldier."

Nathan was sobbing uncontrollably; he could barely speak. Somehow he managed to say, "P-please… no… more. I-it's…e-enough."

"No, _I _say when it's enough," Nyugen explained. "And I don't think you've suffered enough yet." He looked back to the vid-screen where Jesse was waiting patiently. "Bring in his other son."

"Yes, sir."

**Spain**

Jesse walked down the long corridor back until he reached the locked door to the room holding the children.

After unlocking the door, he saw the children were asleep. He shook them awake. "Which of you boys is Captain Bridger's son?"

Harry raised his hand since he was too sleepy to talk.

Jesse held out his hand. "You need to come with me."

Kristy became visibly upset upon hearing this and began to cry. "Please, don't take my brother, Mister," she sobbed.

Jesse was about to chastise her, but Harry stepped in. "Remember what Mom said. I'll be back soon."

But Kristy shook her head. "What if you're not? Mommy's not here."

Harry realized she was right. "Where is our mother?" he asked.

Jesse thought quickly. "She's waiting for you."

"Then, why can't we all go?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, you will, but only one at a time."

Harry looked at the others. "See? Everything's fine, okay?"

Michael and Kristy nodded. Harry hugged his sister. "I'll see you later, okay? Michael will take care of you."

"I love you," Kristy said, wiping her tears away.

"I love you, too, squirt," Harry said as he followed Jesse out of the room.

As the two walked down the corridor, Harry asked, "Is my mom alright?"

"'Course she is," Jesse answered. "Now, no more talking, understand?"

When they entered the room, Harry looked around the room. "Mom!" he screamed. He started running towards Kristin's lifeless body, but Jesse grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Not so fast!" Jesse said.

Harry was frantically trying to get free, but he finally realized it was a lost cause. Jesse carried him close enough to the vid-screen.

"Hello, Harry," Nyugen said.

Harry was crying hysterically, so that he couldn't answer.

Jesse was about to persuade him, but Nyugen waved him off. "Didn't your mother teach you to answer when someone says hello?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes. "H-hi."

"Good boy," Nyugen said. "Do you see your Daddy here?" He moved off to the side so Harry could get a better view.

Harry nodded. "Daddy!" he said, crying harder.

Nathan forced himself to stop his own tears to comfort his son. "H-Harry, it's going to be all right, son."

Nyugen laughed in response. "Do you really think it's wise to lie to the boy?" He turned back to the vid-screen. "No, Harry, I'm sorry but it's _not _going to be all right. Your mother is most likely dead. You can blame your daddy for that."

"W-why?" Harry asked through his tears.

"Let's just say your daddy's a bad man. He pretends to be good; everybody believes he's good, but it's not true. Many years ago, his actions took my family away from me. So, now I have to do the same thing to him. Do you understand?" Nyugen asked.

"I-I'm…not…sure," Harry replied, his voice shaking.

"That's okay," Nyugen explained, "you will soon enough."

Harry only cried harder in response, causing Nathan to make an effort to try to comfort him again. "Harry, please listen to Daddy. Remember, you're my brave soldier-"

"Brave soldier," Nyugen scoffed. "Is that the mumbo jumbo you're filling his head with? Poor kid deserves to be put out of his misery right now."

"P-please," Nathan pleaded. "Please, don't hurt him."

"Oh, I won't," Nyugen answered. "Jesse there will. But I've decided to be merciful. I've decided not to make it a long, drawn out process for the children. I'll make it quick and painless. They won't even know what hit them."

"No!" Nathan yelled. "Take me instead? Please!"

"You made that plea once already for your wife," Nyugen pointed out, "and nothing's changed since then. I'd get no satisfaction from killing you. I only want your suffering. Didn't I explain that already?"

Nathan only sobbed in response, feeling helpless.

Nyugen turned back to Jesse. "Make it quick," he confirmed.

Jesse nodded and released the boy. Harry saw his opportunity and began to run, although he wasn't sure where he was going to go. He had no idea that was what Jesse wanted. Meanwhile, Jesse walked over to a desk in one corner of the room. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out several knives.

Naturally, Harry had ran to the door to find it was locked and could only be opened with a key, a key he didn't' have. He turned to see Jesse coming towards him, one hand above his head, yielding a knife.

Harry dodged out of the way just in time as the knife stuck in the door where he was standing just a split second before.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Jesse yelled, throwing another knife.

Again, Harry had dodged out of the way. He ran faster, trying desperately to get away. But Jesse ran faster, throwing yet another knife. This time, Harry couldn't avoid it. The knife stuck in the back of his leg, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"Ah!" he screamed.

Jesse laughed cruelly. "Told you that you couldn't run!" He loomed over Harry, ready to strike once again.

But Harry pulled the knife out of his leg and forced himself to stand up. He held the knife up, blade out towards Jesse as a warning.

Jesse laughed once again. "And just what are you going to do with that, pipsqueak? You're not planning to use that, are you?"

"I sure am!" Harry said bravely.

Meanwhile, everyone one the _seaQuest _bridge watched in anticipation.

But Nyugen wasn't pleased. "I told you to make it quick!"

"I'm trying, sir," Jesse explained. "The little brat's faster than he looks." He took a step closer to Harry, but Harry held his ground.

"If you come any closer, I'll kill you," Harry threatened.

"No, you_ won't_," Nathan warned. He was proud of his son for standing up for himself, but murder was not the answer, even after what Jesse had done.

"Dad?" Harry looked towards the vid-screen. "But-"

"Defend yourself, yes," Nathan explained. "But don't stoop to his level. Remember that!"

Harry nodded in response.

Jesse took another step forward, and Harry saw his opportunity. He took the knife and plunged it into Jesse's thigh. Jesse let out an animal-like cry.

In the meantime, Harry saw the keys sitting on the desk near the door. He grabbed them, unlocked the door, and ran as fast as he could out of the room.


	15. Love Can Build A Bridge

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Love Can Build A Bridge by The Judds: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=_pqGOf_V2T4.**

**Chapter 15**

**Spain**

Harry ran as best as he could down the corridor, keys still in his hand. He finally reached the door of the room where Michael and Kristy were. He unlocked the door and fell to the floor, causing Michael and Kristen to wake up.

"Harry!" Kristen shouted excitedly, running to embrace her brother. But she stopped short when she noticed his leg. "Harry? What happened?"

Harry shifted into a sitting position, wincing in pain. "That guy…he threw knives at me, but I got away." Then his voice became quiet as he looked into his sister's eyes. "He hurt Mom, and Dad's in trouble, too. There's a bunch of guys on the boat with guns."

"Oh, no!" Michael exclaimed. Did you see my dad?"

Harry shook his head. "I really didn't notice. I-I'm sure he's okay, though," Harry assured him.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Kristy asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "She needs help."

"And so do you," Michael pointed out. "Since we're free, we need to get that cleaned up. That guy won't be coming back, will he?"

"I don't think so; the door locks from the outside, and I made sure it closed behind me. He'll be stuck for a while at least," Harry explained.

"Then it's up to us," Michael noted. "After we patch up this leg, we can call somebody for help."

"But who do we call? We don't even know where we are!" Kristy pointed out.

"Well, who would you call if you did know where you were?" Michael asked the others. "And your parents aren't available," he reminded.

"Cynnie," Kristy answered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "If she couldn't leave to come help us, she'd know who to call. She'd make sure someone was there."

"Who's Cynnie?" Michael asked.

"She's our sister, Cynthia, but we call her Cynnie for short," Harry explained. "She's still in the Bahamas, where we used to live, helping kids like us."

"Wow! She sounds awesome," Michael said.

"She is," Kristy replied.

"Well, why don't you stay here, and Kristy and I will go find some bandages or something?" Michael asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, we need to stick together, just in case."

"All right," Michael agreed. "But are you going to be able to walk?"

"If you two can help me," Harry said.

Michael tore off a piece of his shirt. "First, we'll have to wrap that up enough so it stops the bleeding." He tied it tightly around Harry's leg.

"Whoa, where'd you learn to do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"My dad taught me."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. Then he stood up unsteadily, but Michael and Kristy were there to help him walk. Kristy grabbed one of his arms while Michael supported as much of Harry's weight as he could on his shoulder. Then the three set off down the corridor in the opposite direction of the showroom, hoping to find a first aid kit and a vid-phone.

And sure enough, at the end of the corridor, there was a kitchen, bathroom, and a living area, complete with a vid-phone. Michael and Kristy helped Harry sit down on the couch and searched around for a first aid kit.

A few minutes later, Kristy yelled, "Found one!" as she walked out of the bathroom with a satisfied grin on her face, clutching the small, plastic box.

"Great!" Michael exclaimed as he took the kit from her and set it down on the counter so he could open it and inspect its contents. "There's plenty of gauze and tape." He turned to Kristy. "See if you can find a bowl to put water in and a washcloth."

The girl began searching through cupboards until she found what she was instructed to find. She handed them to Michael, and he filled the bowl with fresh, clean water. Then he carried it over to where Harry was sitting, removed the make-shift tourniquet and began cleaning the wound. After it was clean, he wrapped it and taped it securely.

"How does that feel?" Michael asked.

"Much better," Harry admitted. "It hurts," he admitted, "but at least there isn't blood dripping everywhere."

"Well, you're probably going to need stitches," Michael pointed out. "But this should help for now. There's extra gauze and tape if you need, too."

Kristy walked over to the vid-phone. "Now we can call Cynnie."

"What if she's not home?" Michael asked worriedly.

"Then we'll call her at the orphanage," Harry explained. "And if she's not there, we can always call Malique, Crystal, or Maggie; those are Cynthia's other friends. And they helped take care of us when we lived there, too. We'll get a hold of someone," Harry assured them.

"Which number should we try first?"

"Try Cyn's house," Harry said, and we'll go from there.

Kristy dialed the number and waited patiently. Luckily, the time difference allowed for the fact that Cynthia was indeed home. A moment later, a tired, crabby-looking Cynthia appeared on the screen.

"Kristen!" Cynthia exclaimed. "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is here?" Then she noticed Harry in the background and a boy she didn't recognize. "What's going on?"

"Sorry; we didn't know we'd wake you," Harry explained.

"Where's Mom?" Cynthia asked.

"That's why we're calling you," Kristy stated. "Mommy and Daddy are in trouble."

Cynthia became panicked. "What happened?"

So, Harry told her what he went through. "Mom's hurt, and the_ seaQuest _has bad men trying to take over."

"Who's your friend?" Cynthia asked. "And where are you?"

"This is Michael. His Dad's one of Mom's patients right now. The _seaQuest _answered a call for help from their colony," Harry explained. "He helped me to fix my leg so it's not bleeding as much at least."

"We don't know where we are though," Kristy added.

"Hello, Michael," Cynthia said. "Thank you for helping my brother. That was good work. But…you don't know where you are?" Cynthia said, thinking aloud. "It's okay," she told them. "Don't worry; we'll figure this out." She looked at the caller ID, which did not list a name, but at least there was a number. She wrote down the number. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll call you back, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked.

"I'm calling the police. They should at least be able to track the number and tell me where you are. As far as the _seaQuest_, I'll have to contact the UEO."

"Do you even know how to call them?" Harry asked. "The UEO, I mean."

Cynthia smiled. "They're familiar with me," she explained, "considering they've helped Malique and me a few times now. I think I have connections. It might take a little bit, but you three just stay where you are, okay?"

They nodded. Cynthia then cut the link, and the children breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew Cynnie would come through," Harry stated.

_**seaQuest**_

Meanwhile, on the _seaQues_t bridge, Secretary Nyugen was not pleased. "You imbecile!" he cried. "How could you let that brat get away?"

Jesse, who had finally stopped moaning in pain, tried to defend himself. "You saw him. That kid was faster and smarter than he looked."

"Well, apparently, he was smarter than _you_, too. How stupid can you be to leave the keys just lying around?" Nyugen questioned.

Despite the distress on the bridge, some of the hostages managed to laugh at this. Jesse said nothing, realizing he'd made a grave mistake in judgment.

"Yes, well, when I get a hold of you, you will pay," Nyugen promised.

He then turned to Nathan. "Well, Captain, I suppose you're happy your son got away?"

Nathan was, but he was distraught over Lucas, Kristin, and Robert as well. He simply nodded.

Nyugen smiled evilly. "Don't think I didn't plan for something like this; I'll still have my way." He turned back to the vid-screen and said, "Hit the white button on the wall, idiot!"

Jesse looked towards the door and saw a small keypad with various buttons near it. "I didn't even know that was there," he admitted. He limped to the door and did as Nyugen instructed. Instantly, the door popped open.

"Now, go find the boy!" Nyugen ordered. "And kill him this time."

"Yes, boss," Jesse said as he left the showroom.

Pleased, Nyugen turned back to Nathan. "I don't think your little boy will be so lucky this time."

Nathan only hoped and prayed that, by some miracle, Harry would indeed be lucky.

**Spain**

The children sat down on the couch and waited for Cynthia to make her phone calls.

Kristy was getting impatient, however. "What's taking so long?"

"You have to give her a few minutes," Harry reminded her. "Besides, remember how long Dad's on the phone when he talks to the UEO?"

Kristy nodded. "Forever."

Michael thought he heard a noise. "Sshh," he told the others.

"What?" Harry asked when he noticed the look on Michael's face.

"I think I hear something," Michael whispered.

Harry and Kristy listened. They heard it, too. It sounded like footsteps.

"We have to hide," Harry realized.

"But what about Cynthia?" Kristy asked in a panic.

"We'll have to call her back. Besides, she's only calling us to tell us help's on the way. Hopefully, they'll get here before anything bad happens." Harry took her hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

Michael and Harry looked around. "There's a closet," Michael pointed. "I think we'll all fit." He turned to Harry. "Can you walk on your leg?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Take that stuff with you," Michael said, looking at Kristen, referring to the first aid kit and the bowl and washcloth. "That way, no one will know we've been here."

Kristy picked them up and followed the boys to the closet.

Just as they'd closed the door behind them, they heard someone walk into the room. They deduced that it was Jesse.

Kristy made a small gasp of fright as the footsteps got closer.

Harry squeezed her hand and whispered as low as he possibly could, "Don't make a sound!"

Kristy nodded and covered her mouth with her other hand.

Suddenly they heard Jesse call in an overly sweet, sing-song voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you've been here; there are blood stains on the couch!"

Harry glanced down at his leg. Even in the darkness of the closet, he could see a dark circle on the back of his leg. He hadn't realized he was still bleeding so much.

The children started to hear cupboards opening and doors slamming. "He's going to find us!" Kristy whispered, her words laced with fear.

"No, he won't," Harry whispered back. But he didn't believe it. He knew they were cornered.

More cupboard slams were heard.

"I'm going to find you!" Jesse yelled.

As Jesse searched through the nearby rooms, he realized he had to start thinking like a kid. _Where would a kid hide? _he thought. He looked around the bathroom and noticed the shower curtain was closed.

He pulled it back and yelled, "Gotcha!" But he found that the shower was empty after all.

He walked back into the kitchen area and looked around. "The pantry," he said out loud. He walked into the pantry off the kitchen, but there were no children there either.

"Come on, think," Jesse said to himself. Then he saw the hall closet. "Of course! I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed.

The children heard his footsteps come closer and closer.

Kristy covered her mouth tightly for fear she might scream. Suddenly, however, a commotion was heard outside the door.

"What's going on?" Michael whispered.

The sounds were muffled, but Harry tried to determine what the sounds were. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the children screamed in terror.

"It's okay," a man wearing a uniform said. "You're going to be okay. I'm Officer Martinez." He held out his hand to the children.

Kristy immediately hugged the man around the waist. "Thank you, Mister. We were so scared."

As the children stepped out of the closet, they noticed several officers were inside. Two of them had Jesse in handcuffs and were reading him his rights.

Officer Martinez noticed Harry's leg. "We need a medic here," he said over his radio.

"My mom," Harry said. "She needs help, too."

"We'll get to her, son. You're safe now," Martinez confirmed.


	16. Dimming Of The Day

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Dimming of the Day by Alison Krauss &Union Station: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=e_BoIQ2scbI**

**Chapter 16**

**New Cape Quest, UEO headquarters**

Once Secretary General McGath and Admiral Noyce had received the message about the _seaQuest _crew being held hostage, they began discussing what the best way to deal with the situation was.

"We need to send in launch teams," Noyce insisted.

But McGath was against it. "That will only result in a bloodbath. We don't know how many have already died. We certainly don't want to add to the death toll. We'll send in one team only."

"One team won't be able to-" Noyce began.

But McGath interrupted, "You didn't let me finish. All we need to do is take down Nyugen. I guarantee the others will concede. We'll be sure our team has a sniper; one shot, one kill."

"Riddle me how they're going to get to Nyugen?" Noyce said. "There aren't many places for a sniper to hide, unnoticed."

McGath sighed. He was aware it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it was going to be easier than having several teams go unnoticed. "I think the sniper is our best shot, no pun intended."

"Fine," Noyce agreed, "as long as the crew comes out safely. Do you have someone in mind?"

McGath nodded. "Commander Mara Jones."

"She's good," Noyce confirmed, referring to her sniper skills. "Who else?"

In under an hour, a team was assembled led by Commander Jones, and it wasn't long before they were on a launch headed for the _seaQuest_.

_**seaQuest**_

A tremble was felt throughout the boat as the launch connected. "What was that?" Nyugen asked.

Everyone shrugged, including Nathan. Of course he and the rest of the crew knew that feeling very well, but they weren't going to let on what the vibrations were. Nathan only hoped that it was someone to help them.

Once Commander Jones and her team were safely entering launchbay, they were lucky enough not to run into any of Nyugen's soldiers. Although Nyugen had teams throughout the boat, he failed to put any teams in launchbay.

"This way," Mara whispered to the other five members of her team. They all walked quietly toward the bridge. Once there, however, they found one obstacle. The clamshell doors were shut.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Lieutenant Anthony Fritz asked.

"One of these buttons should open it," Mara explained.

"But then they'll know we're on board," Anthony protested.

"I know," Mara answered. "I want all of you to stay back, just in case they open fire." Then upon seeing their surprised faces, she stated, "I just don't see any other way."

They nodded and stood back as Mara studied the keypad, deciding that the green button was probably the one that would open the clamshell doors. Sure enough, they opened. And, luckily, she had a clear shot on Nyugen. Before he knew what was happening, she quickly took her shot, causing Nyugen to fall dead on contact.

Everyone on the bridge was simply stunned. Nyugen's soldiers and the colony doctors had no idea what to do since no one knew who shot the secretary at first. Mara motioned for her team, and they entered the bridge.

"By order of the UEO," she stated, "you will all stand down. If there are any protests, you will meet the same fate as the secretary."

With that, all soldiers put down their weapons, realizing that the game was over. Without Nyugen, they had no reason to try to continue, especially since they didn't know if there were more UEO teams on board. The colony doctors did the same, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

One hour later, all enemies had been removed from the boat. Lucas and Robert were taken to medbay right away. Although the medical staff was shaken after everything that happened, Wendy and the others knew they had to help Lucas. Luckily, the shot only punctured his lung, causing a collapse. He was having difficulty breathing, but he was still alive, a good sign.

As soon as Noyce was informed that the situation on the_ seaQuest_ was alleviated, he immediately called.

"Captain, you have a call on an emergency link," O'Neill informed him.

"Put it through."

A moment later, Admiral Noyce's face appeared on the screen. "Nathan, how are things there?"

"On the boat, better. But Kristin and the children-" Nathan began.

"You mean no one's told you?" Noyce said. "We found them. Apparently, the kids called Cynthia. She was smart enough to have the call traced. Apparently, they're in Spain; Cadiz actually. They've been taken to the hospital there.

"Are they all right…every one of them?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Noyce answered honestly. I assume you'll be heading there?"

Nathan nodded. "I'll give you an update as soon as I know anything."

**Spain**

After taking care of Harry's leg, medics were shocked when they found Kristin. When she was taken off the hook on the wall, they thought she was dead. But after checking her over, they found a faint pulse.

"We've got a live one here," one medic commented. They laid her on a gurney, covered her in blankets, and both she and the children were transported to the hospital.

Officer Martinez talked to the children once they were there. "I'm going to stay with you until your father gets here."

The children nodded solemnly.

"Is our mom going to be all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

Officer Martinez remembered how Kristin looked when they wheeled her out of the

complex. "I'm sure the doctors will make sure of that."

"When can we see her?" Kristy asked.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see you once your father arrives," Martinez said. "How about I see if they can find you some coloring books?" Martinez walked to the reception desk and returned a few moments later with coloring books and a box of crayons. "There you go," he said, handing out the crayons and coloring books to each of them.

The children took the books from him, but neither of them was in the mood to color since they were preoccupied with their own thoughts. But they tried to color to appease the officer, each of them hoping they'd see their parents soon.

Another hour passed before the _seaQuest _finally docked in Cadiz. Noyce had a car waiting for Nathan to take him to the hospital. Once Nathan arrived, Kristy ran to him. Harry tried to do the same, but his injured leg prevented him from doing so.

Nathan embraced them both. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay," he said with tears in his eyes.

"We're glad you're okay, too," Harry confirmed. "But Mom-"

Nathan nodded, trying to hold back tears. Then he noticed Michael. "Come here," Nathan told him gently.

The boy obeyed, and Nathan pulled him into a hug as well. "We're going to help your dad, too, okay?"

Michael nodded. "I'm glad you're safe," Michael whispered.

"Me, too," Nathan said.

He then turned to Officer Martinez. "Do you mind staying here?"

Martinez shook his head. "Not at all; I figured you didn't want the children in there right away."

Nathan nodded. "You don't know anything on her condition?" "I know she's alive; nothing more," Martinez confirmed. "She was in quite a state when we found her."

Nathan nodded as he walked to the reception desk. A short time later, a nurse walked through the double doors leading back to the ICU and escorted Nathan to Kristin's room. A doctor greeted him at the door.

"Captain Bridger? I'm Dr. Delgado," the older doctor said, extending his hand. Nathan shook it and said, "Pleased to meet you, Doctor. My wife?"

"She's stable," the doctor admitted. "Honestly, she's a lucky woman. She has several broken ribs, and she's going to be in pain for several weeks. But there's no trauma to the brain, not even a concussion. She was never hit there."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Nathan asked, choking on happy tears.

"She's not awake yet," Dr. Delgado explained, "but she should be waking soon. I understand your submarine has a medical facility?"

Nathan nodded.

"We'll agree to transfer her there once she wakes," the doctor explained. "Your head physician will just have to confirm it."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Nathan said. "Can I see her?"

"Of course; of course," the doctor said. "I'll give you some time alone with her" he said before continuing down the hall.

Nathan stood in the door way for a moment, staring in disbelief. Although she looked better than she had before, since her wounds had all been cleaned, she was badly beaten. Her face was swollen and her arms were covered in several ugly bruises as well. He walked over to the side of her bed and took her hand in his.

He squeezed gently and gave it a gentle kiss. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, for everything," he whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. He continued to whisper words of comfort to her, hoping she'd open her eyes. He needed to be sure she was all right. He knew then he couldn't go on without her; too much had happened, too much pain.

As if she could sense him near her, Nathan heard a small moan. He looked up and noticed she was stirring.

"Kristin, honey, it's all right; you're safe," he whispered.

Kristin's eyes finally fluttered open. She looked confused at first. "N-Nathan?" she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Yes, it's me," he confirmed, crying happy tears. "You're going to be all right. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. Nathan noticed tears brimming in her troubled eyes. "The children?"

"They're fine, sweetheart; I promise. He wrapped his hand around hers. I'm here now, and

no one's going to hurt you again."

A short time later, the doctor returned. He gave Kristin another exam; the more coherent she became of her surroundings and what had happened, the more pleased he was. "She'll be able to leave within the next couple of hours," he told Nathan.

"I'll contact my CMO," Nathan explained. "Can the children see her?"

"Of course," the doctor replied.

Nathan walked back out into the waiting room. He relieved Officer Martinez, explaining that Kristin was okay.

"So happy to hear that, sir. Good luck with everything," Martinez said before leaving.

Then, Nathan turned to the children. "Did you hear that?" he asked them.

They nodded. "So, Mommy's really okay?" Kristy asked.

"She will be," Nathan promised. "But I need to talk to you. She's been hurt very badly. She won't look like herself. And, you have to be very careful with her so you don't hurt her."

"Can we hug her?" Kristy asked.

"Of course, but very gently," Nathan explained.

He took Kristy and Harry's hand, and Michael followed behind as they walked back through the double doors.

Kristin managed a small smile when she saw them, although it was difficult. "Hello, sweethearts. Come, give me a hug," she said softly, holding out her arms.

The children went to her and hugged her gently.

Nathan stood there, watching the scene. He knew they still had a long way to go, but he knew at that moment that things would get better for them.


	17. Am I The Only One?

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, Am I the Only One (Who's Ever Felt This Way)? by Dixie Chicks: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=JN71OYK3IZE**

**Chapter 17**

_**seaQuest**_

A few hours later, Kristin and the children were safely back on the _seaQuest_. Kristin was safely tucked away in one of the medbay rooms, since she still needed to be monitored. Naturally, having several broken ribs, she was on oxygen until breathing became easier for her.

"Well, I suppose I should let you get some rest," Nathan said to her. "I really should get the children settled."

Kristin nodded. "All right," she said quietly.

Nathan leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

With that, Nathan walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once she was alone, Kristin finally let herself shed the tears she'd been holding in. Since waking up, she really hadn't time to deal with them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Then the doorknob turned, and Kristin's breath caught in her throat out of fear.

"Kristin, I was coming to see how you were feeling," Wendy said with a smile. Nathan said he was leaving you to sleep, but I wanted to know if you needed anything for pain before-" Wendy stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the look on Kristin's face.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked, her voice laced with concern.

Kristin quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she answered.

Wendy took a moment to look at her, _really_ look at her. She'd known Kristin long enough to know that she was a private person, that she didn't always tell everyone how she was feeling. But, being an empath, Wendy could sense more than others could. "No, you're not. Do you want to talk?"

Kristin turned her head in the other direction and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not even sure what the problem is. I think I just need some time to deal with the reality…" her voice trailed off.

Wendy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You know I'm here if you need."

Kristin turned back to her. "I know, but I can't right now."

Wendy nodded. "Do you need any pain medication?"

Kristin thought for a moment. Her whole body ached. The medication she'd already been given hadn't helped. But she nodded anyway, hoping it might kick in.

"I'll have the nurse bring you something. It should help you sleep. I'll come check on you later," Wendy promised. But as she left, she knew Kristin wasn't herself. Of course, no one expected her to be, but Wendy was concerned, possibly more concerned than anyone else at the moment. She decided to talk it over with the captain.

She headed to Nathan's quarters and knocked on the door. Nathan answered a minute later, holding his finger to his lips to indicate that she should be quiet. He stepped into the corridor. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes. I mean, physically, nothing's wrong," Wendy stammered. "Are the children all right?"

Nathan nodded. "They're asleep. I explained about Robert to Michael as best as I could."

Wendy nodded. "I've gone through all the colony notes, and I think I can remove the chip. First thing tomorrow morning, he'll be in surgery. The medically induced coma was the best thing I could do for now."

"I understand," Nathan said. "But there's something you wanted to talk about?"

"It's Kristin. I think she'd benefit if you stayed with her," Wendy explained.

"But I can't leave the children," Nathan explained. "And she said she was fine."

"Do you _really_ believe that?" Wendy pressed.

"Well, no," Nathan admitted. "But she just went through something traumatic. In a few days, she should be back to her normal self."

Wendy countered, "_Should be_ are the key words, but what if she's not? Even for Kristin, she's not acting as I'd expect."

"You don't know her as well as I do," Nathan insisted. "Kristin is resilient; she won't let something like this ruin her. You've seen her in action. She doesn't let anything pull her down."

"She tries not to," Wendy agreed, "but she's not Wonder Woman. Um, you know there'll be a trial, right? What happens when they ask her to testify?"

Nathan hadn't thought of that, but he was confident that Kristin would be fine. She always was. At least, that was what he told himself. "I once saw her tell off Commander Ford, and then she flirted with me…in the same breath. She's told off Admiral Noyce, for God's sake. She'll be fine," he insisted.

Wendy shook her head. "Yes, she's fine with _us_, with those she's familiar. But she just came back from a year of dealing with Alexander Mangos, and there was some trauma there. I'm not sure if she's fully recovered from that, and neither do you. She just doesn't talk about it to anyone. And then this happens. She got beaten, nearly to death, and she probably feels a tremendous amount of guilt over it, And-"

"Why would she feel guilty? It wasn't her fault," Nathan defended.

"You know that; I know that, but I don't think _she_ does," Wendy explained. She sighed deeply. After she's well enough to leave medbay, I think she'll need therapy."

"Well, you can do that, can't you?" Nathan asked.

"I can," Wendy said, "but I might be too close to the situation." Then Wendy added, "Does that mean you _won't_ be leaving when the colony situation is alleviated?"

"I was thinking we'd take a leave, we, meaning the family. But if Kristin agrees, I think we'll be staying," Nathan told her. Then he added, "I'll think about what you said. I really do appreciate your concern, but I'm not going to make any decisions for her yet. I'll see if Kendall can stay with the children, and I'll go stay with her."

"Thank you," Wendy said. "I think that's what she needs."

After Wendy and Nathan bid their goodbyes, Wendy went back to check on Kristin as she had promised. She knocked gently on the door and waited for Kristin's quiet, "Come in," before entering this time. She turned the knob and walked in. She could see Kristin's eyes were wet with fresh tears, but she didn't comment on it.

"Is the medication helping?" she asked.

Kristin nodded. "Oh, yes," she replied. "Thank you."

Wendy placed a gentle hand on her leg. "Good. Then maybe you'll be able to sleep. But before that, let's check your lungs, hm?" She helped Kristin sit up before placing the stethoscope to her back. "Now breathe as deeply as you can without hurting yourself."

Kristin did as Wendy instructed.

After a few moments, Wendy said, "Good." Then she helped Kristin lie back down. "I think we'll check on the breathing tomorrow and see if it gets any better. You're not where I'd like you to be yet, so we're going to keep you on the oxygen for now." She noticed how apathetic Kristin was to everything, showing little to no feeling, and it concerned her. In hopes to lift her spirits, she added, "Um, I think the captain's going to stay with you tonight."

Kristin was taken aback. "You mean _here_? With me? What about the children?"

"He mentioned about having Kendall stay with them," Wendy replied. "I don't think he wants you staying alone."

Kristin sighed. "To tell the truth, I don't want to _stay_ alone. It was a hell of a night," she said, allowing a few tears to fall.

"We all know that," Wendy explained. "We understand you're hurting, and we want to help you. We also want you to know we're here for you. You're safe now."

Kristin nodded as Wendy checked Kristin's oxygen levels.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything, you know what to do," Wendy said.

"Thank you," Kristin said gratefully.

With that, Wendy left the room.

Kristin tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her again. Her irrational side was taking over, but she couldn't help it. "Oh, get it together, Kristin," she muttered to herself. She willed herself to lay back and shut her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell into a restless sleep.

Not long afterwards, Nathan came into the room. He saw Kristin was asleep, so he quietly sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He felt a pang of guilt. He wished he'd never made her go to Alpha Colony in the first place, wished he'd never argued with her, wished she'd never been taken. He reflected on the conversation that he'd had with Wendy, and he worried she was right.

Kristin began to toss and turn slightly, and so Nathan tried to comfort her. He leaned over her, stroked her hair, and whispered, "It's okay, honey. You're only dreaming. It's okay."

But Kristin couldn't hear him as her dream became more intense. "No!" she shouted.

"Kristin, it's Nathan. Please, wake up, sweetheart," Nathan pleaded. "You're safe."

In response, Kristin only thrashed around more. He finally realized he needed more help, so he pressed the call button. A few moments later, Wendy and a nurse arrived.

"She's having a nightmare," Nathan explained. "I'm afraid she'll hurt herself."

"Step back," Wendy ordered gently as she and the nurse tried to wake Kristin up. She was fighting in her sleep, fighting with an imaginary enemy. Nathan understood she was probably reliving what had happened to her just hours earlier. Finally, Kristin woke up screaming, terribly frightened. She began sobbing hysterically.

Wendy said something to the nurse that Nathan couldn't hear. The nurse gave a nod and left the room as Wendy wrapped her arms around the sobbing Kristin, soothing her gently.

The nurse reappeared and handed Wendy a syringe. "This will help you," Wendy explained.

Kristin nodded as she bared her arm for Wendy.

After injecting the medicine, Wendy handed the syringe back to the nurse, and the nurse exited.

Kristin finally regained her composure a short time later. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Wendy shook her head. "There's no reason to apologize." She motioned for Nathan to come closer.

"Are you all right?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Kristin insisted. "Just a little nightmare." Then she asked, "Are you going to stay with me?"

"If you want me to," Nathan replied.

She nodded gratefully.

"I just want to speak to him for a moment," Wendy explained, pulling Nathan off to the side. "Now do you think there's anything to what I told you before?" she whispered quietly.

"Maybe," Nathan admitted. "But let me talk to her first."

"Fine," Wendy agreed. "If you need anything, you'll call?"

He promised he would.

With that, Wendy left, and Nathan walked back to Kristin and sat down. "You're okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just a little nightmare is all. I'm fine, really."

But Nathan heard in her voice that she wasn't. "Maybe we should talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"About what happened. I know it's a lot to deal with. I nearly lost you….Lucas…Harry and Kristen…Robert and Michael…I nearly lost everything because I lost sight of what was really important. I should have trusted you," Nathan said.

Kristin felt her tears threatening to fall again. "Well, it's not the first time," she choked out. "But you're forgiven. I'm sorry, too."

"You didn't do anything."

"I was angry with you," she said. "I was so afraid the last thing you'd remember about me was that I wouldn't hug you because I was angry," Kristin said, her voice thick from her emotions. She finally allowed her tears to fall.

Nathan wrapped her in a gentle hug so as not to cause her any pain. "I understand, but you're here with me now, and you're safe. And you're going to stay that way. You believe that, don't you?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

"I want to believe that, but I'm scared. And I don't know how to stop feeling that way," Kristin admitted.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her once again and held her as she cried. Tt was at that moment that he knew that Wendy was right, that Kristin would need to talk to someone, someone to help her get back to her normal self.


	18. The Frayed Ends Of Sanity

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, The Frayed Ends of Sanity by Metallica: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=rTu-1-j037U**

**Chapter 18**

**The next day**

Wendy had done her research, hoping she'd know exactly how to go about removing Robert's chip. And the moment had finally arrived. As promised, Robert was prepped for surgery, and Wendy and her most trusted medical associates headed to the operating theatre.

On the way, Wendy was surprised to meet Nathan. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet," Wendy said.

"I wanted to speak to him beforehand, just in case," Nathan explained. "Kristin's still asleep," he added.

Wendy nodded. "Would you like a few minutes alone?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, what I have to say I can say right here." He took Robert's hand in his and squeezed. Then he whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I…I just need you to come back. Michael…he needs you. I need you." Nathan ran a hand down his son's face, trying to etch every feature into his mind in case this was the last time he'd see him alive. Then he stood and motioned for them to proceed.

Wendy paused as the others went ahead. "I'll do everything I can," she promised.

"Thank you," Nathan answered, holding back tears.

Wendy lingered a bit more as though she was going to say something else, but she opted against it. Then she turned and walked through the doors, out of Nathan's view.

Nathan decided he needed to take his mind off the situation. He was worried, and he didn't like feeling that way. He'd just found his son after nearly losing hope of ever seeing him alive. And the thought of losing him all over again was almost too much to bear. He sighed heavily and headed back to see if Kristin was awake.

When he walked in, he noticed she was stirring. He went to her side and sat down. "Good morning," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied.

"Well, Robert's in surgery," Nathan said out loud, needing some comfort of his own.

"Oh," Kristin said. "Are you all right?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not really. Hey, what do you say I go round up the kids, and I bring them in here for breakfast? I think that might help keep my mind off of things. And I'm sure you'd like to see them. I know they want to see you."

Kristin was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Maybe you should just take them to breakfast in the mess hall?"

"You're not hungry?"

"Well, you know the nurse will bring something in, but I'm not really hungry, no."

Nathan couldn't help but notice how withdrawn Kristin was. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Just go…eat. I'll see you later."

But Nathan didn't move. "I wish you'd talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kristin insisted. "I'm just not feeling that well."

"Oh," Nathan said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sure I can speak to one of the nurses to get you something for your stomach."

"No," Kristin snapped. "I mean, I know you're trying to help, but I'm quite frankly sick of medication. I-I just want to rest for a while."

"Then I'll bring the children by after breakfast," Nathan said.

"No, that's not necessary."

"What?" Nathan asked in shock. "I know they want to see you. Don't you want to see them?

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just…" her voice trailed off.

"You just what?" Nathan pressed. "Kristin, you don't sound like yourself."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm _not _myself, Nathan!" Kristin shouted. "I should have done something. Instead, do you know what I did? I waited…I waited for you to save me…and you never came! I promised Harry, Kristen, and Michael I'd protect them, and I didn't." Her voice became thick as tears started to fall. "I should have done something to prevent this. I should have done something to…I just feel so guilty. I don't want anyone to see me, don't want to see anyone. I'm just so embarrassed. I can't believe I let this happen." She finally broke down, shoulders trembling, weeping uncontrollably.

Nathan tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "Just go away," she said through sobs. "Please?"

Nathan stood there for a moment, feeling helpless. He wanted to tell her that he was the one who should have done something. He was the one who vowed to protect her when they were married. And he'd failed miserably. He still couldn't protect her from what she was feeling, and it killed him. Not only was he worried about Robert, he was worried about her, too.

Kristin noticed Nathan hadn't left yet. She turned to him and yelled, "I thought I told you to leave!"

Nathan finally did so, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't angry with her, only at the situation. He told himself that he'd speak to her later, hoping she'd be calm by then, at least calm enough to admit she needed help. He quickly composed himself as he headed to his quarters, knocking quietly in case anyone was still asleep.

A few moments later, Kendall answered the door. "Captain Bridger, why are you knocking on your own door?" she said, chuckling lightly.

"I didn't want to just barge in in case you were asleep," he explained. "Are the kids-"

"Daddy!" Kristy shouted excitedly, running in from the other room, Michael on her heels. Harry came shortly after.

Nathan picked her up in his arms. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Kristy nodded. "Is Mommy feeling better? Can we see her?"

"Well, Mommy's still healing. She's not feeling very well. They're giving her a lot of medicine that's making her sick, so I don't think it would be a good idea to see her right now. But Mommy says she misses you very much," Nathan said. He knew if Kristin was thinking straight that she would say that. Nathan put her down on the floor. "So I thought you three and I would get breakfast together while Mommy gets some rest. How does that sound?"

"Good," Kristy replied. She ran into the other room and came back a few moments later with a stack full of drawings. "These are for Mommy, to help her get better again. Will you make sure she gets them?"

"I sure will," Nathan replied. "These are beautiful."

"Some of them are from Harry and Michael, too," Kristy explained. "Our names are on the ones we made."

Nathan nodded and set them back down. "I'll get them after we eat, and I know Mommywill love them all. How's your leg, champ?" he asked Harry, ruffling the boy's hair lovlingly.

"Doing okay," Harry explained. "Hurts a little, but Dr. Smith gave me some medicine to help it. I'm supposed to take it easy."

Nathan nodded. "I know. Do you want me to carry you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not a _baby_, Dad. Thanks, but I'll be okay."

Nathan noticed that Michael was waiting patiently off to the side. Nathan decided he ought to explain about Robert. He knelt in front of him. "Your dad's in surgery now. Dr. Smith will let me know as soon as they're done."

"Is he going to be all right?" Michael asked worriedly.

"I hope so. We just have to believe he will be," Nathan encouraged.

Michael's head drooped sadly.

But Nathan said, "Chin up. Your dad wouldn't want you worrying, would he?"

Michael shook his head. "Probably not. He always says, 'worry is wasteful.' "

"That's a very wise statement," Nathan said. "And it's true. Are you hungry, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Michael admitted.

"Then let's go," Nathan said, ushering the children into the corridor. "We'll be back later," he said to Kendall."

"Have fun," she said with a smile.

Nathan and the children did have a lovely breakfast. There was laughing and chatting and in general, just plain fun, something the children needed. And admittedly, Nathan needed it, too. It helped him put his troubles aside for the time being. There was no way he could forget them, but he was able to have fun with his children and grandson. As much as he wanted to spend the whole day with them, he knew that he had to get back to Kristin. Even if she didn't want to see him, he had to see her.

After breakfast, he said his goodbyes, grabbed the drawings the children had made, and headed back to medbay.

He knocked gently on the door, but received no answer. So he walked in on his own accord.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I wanted to see you," Nathan said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"Physically, a little; mentally, no," she admitted.

"The children made these for you," Nathan said, setting the drawings on the bedside table. "They really miss you."

Kristin picked the drawings up and leafed through them. "I miss them, too," she said quietly.

Nathan could tell she'd been crying. In fact, she still was. He placed a hand on her leg, testing the waters. "I think it might help you to talk to someone," he said gently.

"You mean a psychologist? Wendy already offered, but I'm not ready."

"Only because you don't think of her as your doctor. You think of her as your friend. I think she had someone else in mind," Nathan replied.

"You mean you two have been talking about me?" Kristin replied defensively. Then before Nathan could answer, she continued, "Of course you have. I know I'm not acting like myself. I've tried but…"

"I know, sweetie, I know," Nathan said. "Just let us help you."

Kristin nodded. "All right," she agreed. "But please don't force me to talk to you right now. I just… can't."

Nathan nodded. "Agreed."

At that moment, Nathan's PAL beeped. "Bridger."

"Captain? Robert's out of surgery now, and he's starting to wake up," Wendy said. "It was a success."

"So, he'll be all right?" Nathan asked. "Why don't you come see for yourself?" Nathan looked at Kristin.

"Go ahead," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan gave her a quick kiss and left the room to go see his son.

Nathan walked into the recovery room and was overjoyed when he saw his son sitting up and talking to Dr. Smith.

"Dad?" he said when he saw him.

"Oh, Bobby!" Nathan exclaimed, pulling the young man into a hug. "I'm so happy you're alive, that you're okay."

"Me, too, Dad, me, too. I-I don't remember much about what happened over the past few days," Robert admitted.

"He'll suffer some short term memory loss," Wendy explained. "But for the most part, he should be fine. We're going to continue removing the other mind control chips over the next few days. And then everyone can go home."

Nathan patted her gently on the back. "Good work, Doctor."

She nodded gratefully. "I'll leave you two alone then? Perhaps I'll go check on some other patients?"

"Uh, I think Kristin would like to talk," Nathan said. "She's agreed to seek some help."

Wendy nodded. "I'll check on Lucas, and I'll go see her immediately afterwards." With that, Wendy left the room.

"Michael's going to be so happy," Nathan said. "He's doing fine. We had breakfast together."

"Good to hear," Robert said. "I miss him, too. I just need to thank you…for everything. And I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Nathan said. "But I think fate brought us together again."

"I do, too," Robert agreed.


	19. The Great Escape

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, The Great Escape by P!nk: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=sbiMLDl1YlM**

**Chapter 19**

After checking on Lucas, Wendy knocked on Kristin's door. "Come in," Kristin said.

"Hi," Wendy greeted her. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Physically, somewhat," Kristin answered.

"And mentally?" Wendy asked with concern.

Kristin paused for a moment. "Mentally, I'm not. Please, don't lecture me."

"I wasn't going to. Did you feel that way before?"

"No…yes…well, everyone's pushing me to talk, to be like I was before. I can't…it just doesn't work that way," Kristin explained sadly. "I wish I didn't feel this way."

"We only want to help; we want to make your hurt go away. We just want our Kristin back," Wendy stated.

"If it's any consolation, I want her back, too. But _that _Kristin, the Kristin I was before…I don't know if I'll ever be her again. And that scares me."

"What are you afraid of?" Wendy pressed.

"Of losing everyone I love, I suppose."

"Oh, honey," Wendy exclaimed, "do you really think everyone would walk out on you?"

"I-I don't know," Kristin admitted. "If I can't get over what I'm feeling, I can't see it likely that Nathan would want to stick around."

"Do you hear what you're saying? Nathan's been obsessed with you since you two met…do you really believe that? What about 'in sickness and in health'?"

"Well, you know things haven't gone very well after that between us. I was thinking he might be happier if…" her voice trailed off.

"No, he wouldn't be happier if anything. If you weren't in his life, it would kill him, and you know it… so stop talking like that. And what about the children?"

"I can't say where I'd be any use to them at the moment…I'm not use to anyone this way," Kristin said. "And I can't help it."

Wendy sighed. It killed her to see Kristin this way. When the two first met, neither of them expected to become so close. But now, Wendy would do anything for her. Kristin had come to mean a lot to her, and if she didn't know it by now, Wendy was going to tell her. "Look, sweetie, everyone here loves you. I love you, and I promise no one is walking out on you, no matter what. You're right…you might not ever be the same person again. But did you ever think you might only be stronger? You'll get through this. And I promise you, you won't lose me."

As Kristin listened, she felt fresh tears threaten to fall. "You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Wendy assured her. "I love you; you've become one of my closest friends, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Me, too," Kristin agreed through her tears.

"Oh, come here," Wendy said, pulling the older woman into a hug. "I promise you we'll get you the help you need."

Kristin nodded as Wendy pulled away. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "Well, I know a few doctors, but there's one I'm thinking of in particular-Dr. Elizabeth McGath."

"McGath?" Kristin questioned. "Why does that name sound familiar?" she said, thinking out loud.

Wendy smiled. "Because she's Secretary General McGath's wife," Wendy explained.

Kristin panicked slightly. "Perhaps that's not such a good idea then…"

"Oh, yes ,it is," Wendy assured her. "Liz is a friend of my mother's, and she was actually my mentor when I first started in medicine. She's very gentle, and I wouldn't have suggested her if I didn't think she'd be good for you. Her office is in New Cape Quest."

"I don't even know if Nathan plans to leave _seaQuest_," Kristin replied.

"He mentioned to me that he wants all of you to take a leave. And I'm not sure if he mentioned this to you or if you realize, but I'm sure there will be a trial."

"A trial?" Kristin exclaimed. "I don't know if I could-"

Wendy placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you can. You need to communicate with Nathan, at least somewhat."

Kristin let Wendy's words sink in and then she nodded in response. "You're right."

"You'll get through this," Wendy encouraged.

"I hope so," Kristin replied.

Meanwhile, Nathan was still with Robert. Finally, he felt he could talk with him freely. Beforehand, Robert didn't seem himself, considering the microchip altered his behavior. But now, Nathan was overjoyed by the fact that he truly had his son back.

Suddenly, however, Nathan's PAL beeped. "Damn," he muttered.

Robert smiled. "It's okay, Dad."

"Bridger," Nathan answered. He was about to give whoever was on the other line a firm lecture about interrupting him when he was with his son, but that idea soon changed when he heard the reason for the interruption.

"Sir," Tim O'Neill said from the other end. "General McGath is on the vid-link waiting for you. He only wants to speak with you. Apparently, it's urgent."

"I understand, Mr. O'Neill. No worries. I'll take it in medbay shortly."

"Aye, sir," O'Neill said before cutting the link.

Nathan looked back at his son. "Guess our visit is cut short."

"We have all the time in the world now, if that's okay with you. I mean, I don't plan on going anywhere."

Nathan took his son's hand in his. "I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'm so glad to hear it. Get some rest; I'll see you later. I love you, son."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Nathan headed to Kristin's office to take the call. "General McGath," Nathan greeted him.

"Nathan, please call me Arthur. I've told you that before," McGath insisted. "I was calling to give you an update on the situation. All the colonies that were under Secretary Nyugen's authority have been disbanded. We have doctors working to remove all the microchips, and all the residents will have their lives back," McGath explained. "The UEO wants you to know that none of us knew how grave the colony situation truly was. And no one knew how corrupt Nyugen was."

Nathan sighed. "I'm glad to hear that. We're helping the last few residents we have on board here as well."

"Good. How are the injured? I heard about your wife, and I'm sorry," McGath said.

"Kristin will live," Nathan said. "And so will Lucas. And Robert's doing much better." He didn't feel the need to go into much detail concerning his family; it was a private matter at the moment.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. All the soldiers who worked with Nyugen have been court martialed and are being stripped of their titles. As far as Jesse Sanderson and the colony doctors, well a trial is planned to start by next month. The UEO would like all who were involved to testify. Depositions will start in New Cape Quest by next week. Everyone will be receiving proper summons papers," McGath explained.

Nathan nodded. He expected as much; now he'd only have to break the news to Kristin.

"So, what are you planning to do?" McGath questioned. "Will you be staying on the_ seaQuest_? We'd love you stay on."

"I'd love to stay on as well," Nathan replied. "_SeaQuest _was my dream, my baby; it's been a part of my life for a long time. But priorities change. Now, I have a wife, a family again. And we've been through something traumatic. I can't give you an answer for sure without consulting them first, without seeing how things are going to go. Kristin's not doing well emotionally," he finally admitted, "and I need to be there for her. I'm not going to risk losing her, and if that means walking away from this, so be it."

McGath was speechless for a minute. When he found his voice, he finally said, "What if we grant you a leave of absence. Once the trial is over, do you think you'll be able to make your decision?"

Nathan nodded. "I thank you for your understanding. And if I don't return, I know Commander Ford would make an excellent captain."

"I agree," McGath said, "but he won't ever replace you."

"Well, I appreciate you saying so," Nathan said. "I expect we'll be in New Cape Quest in a few days then."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you," McGath said. "Take care."

"You, too," Nathan said as he cut the link.

Nathan knew there was one person he needed to speak to before speaking with Kristin or Robert: Lucas. He hadn't seen him since he'd been awake. He walked to the room across the hall from Kristin's and knocked.

"Enter," Lucas replied.

Nathan walked in. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, not too bad," Lucas said. "I'm glad you came; I've missed you."

"Me, too," Nathan said. "It's been hectic around here."

"I know," Lucas replied. "Dr. Smith told me some of what was going on. I'm glad that the kids and the doc are okay." Then Lucas added, "And I'm happy to hear about your son." But that last part didn't sound very convincing to Nathan.

"You know Robert never meant to hurt you," Nathan said.

"I know; I'm not upset about that," Lucas explained.

"But you are upset," Nathan noted.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. What's bothering you?"

Lucas sighed. "It's just that now that your son is around; well…you and I…we won't be as close," he said sadly. "I don't want that to happen."

"Oh, Lucas, there will always be a special place in my heart for you. And just because Robert is here now doesn't mean anything will change between you and me. We'll always be friends."

"You promise?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Of course," Nathan said. Then he added, "It looks like we're all going to New Cape Quest."

"For what?"

"A leave of absence and a trial. The UEO wants you for the trial, and I want you to stay with us. How does that sound?"

"Great," Lucas said, smiling. "Doc Smith says I can get out of here tomorrow."

"But, you won't be working," Nathan warned.

"I know; I know," Lucas said. "Thanks, Cap…for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you," Nathan said. "You'll never know how much you've done for me. I love you."

"Love you, too, Cap," Lucas replied.


	20. You Must Love Me

**A/N: Inspiration for the chapter, You Must Love Me by Madonna: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=06F7wOGEUcI**

**Chapter 20**

Upon leaving Lucas' room, Nathan passed Wendy in the hallway.

"I just spoke with General McGath," Nathan told her. "It seems we'll be in New Cape Quest in about three days. Do you think we can get all the rest of the colony residents taken care of by then?"

Wendy nodded. "Is that what they want? Did McGath say that?"

"Well, no…but it seems we're going to be busy for a while. The trial for Jesse Sanderson and the colony doctors will start next month. They want to start deposing all of us by next week."

Wendy nodded. "I knew there would be a trial, but I thought we'd have more time."

"Well, I guess the faster we can get it over with, the better," Nathan said. "How is she?"

"The same, mostly," Wendy replied. "She did open up to me a little, but the one she really needs to talk to is you."

"It's not that easy," Nathan said. "She won't."

"She _will_," Wendy insisted. "You two need to at least communicate. Just let her take the lead. Don't force her. That's when she backs away, withdraws."

Nathan sighed. "I can do that, but now I'm even more worried about her. How's she going to handle the trial?"

"I've already taken care of that," Wendy said proudly. "Well, not officially, but I know it will work out: Elizabeth McGath."

Nathan knew the name. He'd met the general's wife in passing at a UEO banquet, but he was confused. "How is she going to help?"

Wendy smiled. "You didn't know? Doctor Elizabeth McGath is a very successful psychiatrist, and I think she can help Kristin. In fact, I think a lot of us could do with her help getting through this trauma. Being that we'll be in New Cape Quest, it's almost perfect."

"That's a nice idea, but could she take on extra patients?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"She has her own practice; she employs several therapists, so the answer is yes. But I'd like her to take Kristin on as her own patient specifically. Once she finds out who she is, I'm sure she'll agree," Wendy explained.

"And if her husband has any say, she will, too."

"What?"

"Oh, well, McGath's worried about me leaving already. I told him I'd have to let him know," Nathan said.

"I thought you wanted to stay."

"I do," Nathan said, "but, I have to remember it's not just me anymore."

Wendy nodded in understanding. "Well, I need to make a phone call and see if Dr. McGath can take us on then. Go ahead." Wendy gently pushed him toward the door.

Nathan gave her a look of uncertainty.

"Just remember not to push her."

Nathan nodded, and Wendy left him alone. Nathan took a deep breath and knocked before entering the room. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kristin said back.

An awkward silence lingered around them, both unsure of what to say next.

"Uh, can I sit down?" Nathan asked. "I mean, do you want me to sit with you?"

"I-I'd like that," Kristin replied. "Thank you."

"Uh…so…" he said.

"So?"

More awkward silence. Finally, Nathan couldn't handle it. "What happened to us?" he asked. He wasn't asking her in particular. It was more like he was thinking out loud.

After a pause, she finally said, "I don't know. I have to admit, this isn't what I pictured our life to be. I thought we'd be….happier."

"You're not happy?" Nathan asked, the realization of it causing him pain that was evident in his words.

"I was…but you changed…I changed."

"I never meant to hurt you, but I know I did," Nathan admitted. "Are you willing to give me another chance?"

"If you'll be patient with me. Getting over this," she motioned towards her body, "won't be easy. Even after all these wounds have healed, the ones inside are going to take more time."

"I know that," Nathan explained. "And the fact we've changed…well, that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I realize that," Kristin replied, "but you and I didn't work together…these past few months, we've been against each other, for the most part."

"I lost sight of what was important," Nathan admitted. "I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I want to make it right. You, Robert, Lucas, the children…you all mean so much to me, and I want you to see that, to feel that."

"I want to feel that, too," Kristin admitted. I used to feel it."

"Can we start over?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," Kristin said. "I don't think I can handle this alone at the moment. I need you to be there for me, to support me…to love me."

"I do love you," Nathan insisted.

"I don't believe you stopped loving me," Kristin said, "but you stopped showing me. I forgave you because I love you…and I will always forgive you. But when you keep doing it over and over again…well, I can't be privy to that anymore."

"I am so sorry I made you feel that way," Nathan said. "You're the last person I want to hurt."

"I know," Kristin said. "I know you never meant it, and I'm not giving up on us."

"Can I kiss you, Doctor?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, Captain," she said, finally cracking a smile, the first time she'd smiled in days, remembering one of the first times the two had shared a kiss. Nathan had asked her the same way.

Nathan rose and placed a kiss to her lips, gentle at first, testing the waters.

Kristin pulled him closer to her, so Nathan kissed her harder.

After a short eternity, Nathan broke the kiss. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," Kristin whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He could hear the twinge in her voice; he could tell she was close to tears.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just scared, scared of losing us, scared I've lost myself," she replied.

"I won't let that happen," Nathan promised, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you trust me?"

"I'm trying."

"Good," Nathan said. "I spoke to Wendy in the hallway before I came in," he added.

"She and I had a lovely talk," Kristin said, her head still nestled on Nathan's shoulder.

"I know," Nathan said, "she mentioned. Um, there's more news, too."

Kristin groaned slightly. "It doesn't sound very good."

"Well, it depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Well, first all the colonies that Nyugen ran have been disbanded, and all the residents have been freed."

"That's good, but I sense there's some bad news coming," Kristin whispered.

Nathan sighed and kissed her gently once again. "In three days, we'll be in New Cape Quest. The trial for Jesse Sanderson and the colony doctors starts next month. They want to start deposing the crew by next week. I'm sure you'll be getting a summons," Nathan explained.

"Wendy tried to warn me," Kristin said. "She says the secretary general's wife is a psychiatrist. She wants me to see her."

"I know," Nathan replied. "I do, too. I think she'll be good for you, for us. But I didn't think the trial would start so soon. I'm worried about you."

Kristin finally moved her head to look at him. "You are?'

"Of course," Nathan replied. "I don't want you to have to relive the pain."

"Well, I'm not too fond of it either," Kristin replied. "And, yes, I'll need your support and your love, but I think it's better that it's happening now. I wouldn't want to go back and have to testify about it months from now."

"Well, I was thinking I'd rent a big house there, large enough for all of us, Robert and Michael, too…and Lucas, Wendy, and whoever else wanted to stay."

"That sounds nice," Kristin said. "You've thought this through."

"Only a little," Nathan explained.

"What happens after?" Kristin asked after a slight pause.

"After what?"

"How long do we have off for the trial?"

"I don't know how long they expect it to last," Nathan said. "But as far as us, as long as we need…or maybe indefinitely."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"It all depends on you," Nathan explained. "I love being here, love being the captain. I know you love it, and the children seem to love it as well…but your sanity and your well- being are more important. If we have to leave this to save us, well, I'll do anything in my power for that."

"Oh, Nathan," Kristin said, tears starting to fall, "I love you so."

"I love you, too," Nathan said, wrapping her in an embrace once again. "We'll get through this. We'll put us back together again."

**The end?**

**To be continued…**

**A/N: The third and final installment of the story is 'Miles to Go'. If you've been following from the beginning, please don't miss it. It will deal with the trial, and I'll be putting the Bridger family back together again. I'll also be answering the questions I've left unanswered. Will they leave the**_** seaQuest**_**? Will Kristin find her sanity once again? Will the marriage survive? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
